Heat Of The Moment
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Matt Hardy/Edge slash. Later Matt/Jeff Hardycest Don't read if you don't like slash etc etc
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys this is my last livejournal request filling for a little while. I'm going to try and focus on Can I Take Your Order from now on unless writer's block hits me then I'll go back to one shots for a bit.**_

_**I don't know how often I'll be able to get chapters out as I injured my back last night, had to go to the hospital but they did nothing really except give me some pain killers that didn't work :( So I can't sit for long periods of time at the moment I'm in too much pain but don't worry I've injured my back so many times I'll be alright again in a week or so.**_

* * *

Matt Hardy sat alone in the locker room. It was late, the show was over and most people had already headed back to the hotel to drink at the bar. He kicked his shoe with frustration and put his face in his hands. He couldn't stand this stupid storyline he'd been given at the last minute thanks to Christian's big return being leaked. It killed him to stand in front of Jeff in that ring and say hateful things he didn't mean. It hurt even more to see the confused look in Jeff's eyes as if he wasn't quite sure his words were coming from the heart or not. But he could never tell Jeff the truth - that the only thing in his heart for Jeff was a love that could never be. And so he'd started pushing Jeff away in real life as well as in the ring. He let Jeff doubt him, hoping the distance would be good for him in that he wasn't tortured by being so near Jeff and yet so far away from the way he wanted to be with him.

He thought back to earlier that night. Jeff had been desperate to repair their now fragile relationship and had practically begged him to go with them to the bar and hang out. Matt had refused claiming a headache and he couldn't get the look of disappointment on Jeff's face out of his head.

He was shaken out of his melancholy thoughts by Adam Copeland aka Edge barging through the door looking upset. At first he didn't see Matt as he walked to his locker and punched it a few times before he sat down and put his face in his hands. Great, Matt thought, just the person he wanted to see when he was in this mood - his biggest enemy.  
But, curiosity led him to speak up. "Uh you okay Adam"  
Adam jumped, not having seen Matt when he walked in. "No I'm not okay. As if you care. You're probably sitting over the gloating" he said, getting back up to pace the room.  
"Do I look like I'm gloating. Look.. if you want to talk about it I guess I might as well listen. I've got nothing better to do"  
"Gee thanks for your "sympathy" but I'll be just fine thanks" Adam said as he paced. Then he stopped all of a sudden and added "No, you know what I'm not fine. I just caught my wife making out with Paul Wight (aka The Big Show) after she'd sworn to me they were just friends" Adam placed his hand at his mouth and bit down trying to control his emotions and then laughed "But then I guess I deserve it hey? Kharma coming back to bite me yet again for what I did to you. You know Matt you were my best friend. I would have done anything for you. And then that bitch Lita had to look my way. I know she admitted to you that it was her that came on to me. You know I'm a guy - I could only take so much of her trying to fuck me every time were were alone for even a moment. And besides, fool that I was I fell in love with her. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you Matt. But then I you got your revenge anyway when she cheated on me. I guess I should have known - once a cheater always a cheater right?" Adam was now on the verge of tears.  
Matt sighed "Lita and I have made our peace, and although I'll never forget I guess it's time I forgive you. So you really love Vickie ha"  
"Yes. And I know you're thinking what could I see in her? Well to answer your question at first it was just a storyline, but we spent so much time together that I got to know her and realised she was a great person, at least I thought she was. I guess she was just using me the whole time" Adam said as a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry I guess you have your own problems these days. Don't need to listen to someone else's right now" Adam added.  
"It's okay.. but you're right about me having problems. I miss my brother but I fucked things up there" Matt said sadly.  
"Well, you ever want to talk about it I'm around. I've missed our friendship Matt. More than I've ever missed anything" Adam said staring down at Matt with sad eyes.  
"Well, consider us friends again" Matt said, standing up to hug Adam tightly. "I've missed you too" Matt said softly as he held Adam.  
As they went to part Matt saw another tear in Adam's eye and wiped it away and then couldn't resist tucking his long blonde hair back behind his ear. Adam looked at him and without knowing what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed Adam softly on the lips.  
Adam jumped but didn't stop him, instead reaching up to touch his lips as Matt moved away slightly to judge Adam's reaction. When he didn't see a negative one he kissed Adam again, groaning at the feel of his soft lips on his own. Adam shuddered and then groaned as he gave in to the desire to kiss Matt back and soon they were kissing with a passionate hunger. "Matt what are we doing?" Adam groaned as he tried to come to his senses.  
"Adam I need this, you need this, lets just forget everyone else. They don't need to know about it" Matt groaned against Adam's neck as his hands started lifting Adam's shirt up and over his head.  
Adam let Matt take his shirt off and then moved to take off Matt's with a sudden desperation as he made the decision to go along with Matt. They fumbled with each other's pants and Matt quickly locked the door before returning to kiss Adam hungrily as he pushed Adam towards one of the benches and then lay him down on it, joining him to lay on top. Matt's kisses were making Adam's head spin and the feel of Matt's tanned hands caressing his body made him moan with desire. He felt Matt lick at his nipples until they were hard and then he moved lower down to lick and tease his way to Adam's manhood. Adam watched as Matt swirled his tongue around the head and then took him deep into his mouth to the back of his throat. "Oh god Matt!" Adam cried out.  
Matt moaned around his cock before he released it and then hurried over to his bag for some baby oil. "I can't wait any longer" Matt explained and rejoined Adam on the bench. Matt quickly prepared them both and covered Adam with his body, kissing Adam ardently as he swiftly entered him, causing Adam to jerk and moan beneath him in sudden pain. "I haven't done this before go slow!" Adam gasped.  
Matt realised he should have known as he'd only ever seen Adam with women. "I'm sorry I'll try not to hurt you" Matt replied shakily as he fought to hold back his need to fuck Adam hard. When Adam started whimpering beneath him and rocking against him Matt knew he was ready and started sliding in and out of Adam. He looked down at Adam as he took him, their eyes meeting and unable to look away. Adam reached up to slide his hand into Matt's hair and brought his face down for a tender kiss, then his tongue slid into Matt's mouth and Matt couldn't help it, he slammed into Adam hard unable to hold back any longer, "Oh fuck!" Adam shouted as Matt his his sweet spot. It was like nothing he'd felt before and he was soon begging Matt to fuck him harder. Matt took in the intoxicating smell of Adam's cologne as he nuzzled his neck. Getting close to his release he reached down to grip Adam's cock and jerk him off. "Come with me Adam" Matt moaned and Adam finally came. He cried out Matt's name and scratched Matt's back as he came harder than he'd ever come in his life.  
Matt shouted Adam's name as he quickly followed, thrusting a few more times as he came as if unable to stop. For a moment they lay there trying to breathe and Matt kissed Adam one more time before he got up. He went to dress and Adam did the same, both dressing in silence. Then Matt grabbed his bag and walked out saying nothing more then "I'll see you around"  
Adam walked to the door, for a moment wanting to catch up to Matt and say.. he didn't even know. It just didn't seem right for things to end like that. Matt hesitated on the other side of the door, wanting to go back into the locker room and what? Adam wasn't into guys. It was surely just a one off heat of the moment thing for him.  
He walked away and didn't look back. Adam walked back to Vicki's office to act like he was still oblivious to Vicki's cheating.

**_THE END_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! Well I know I said I would continue Can I Take Your Order - and I plan to. I've started writing but I've got a bit of writer's block. For some reason I got a few requests to continue this story too, and my writer's block doesn't seem to be affecting this story so here's some more. Don't know how many chapters this will end up as. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews - and NeroAnne you rock. Just putting it out there. Thanks for my story :D**_

_**

* * *

**_2 weeks later Adam broke up with Vickie. He had thought he could just ignore Vickie's cheating and stay with her because he loved her and being with her made him happy. But after catching them going at it in her office one afternoon and nearly puking from the sight of The Big Show naked he decided he'd just let them have each other and move on. She didn't even seem to care when he told her it was over, and that hurt more than anything. How could he have been so wrong about her? She had seemed so sweet at first. Then she'd turned into the harpy she played on TV. I guess the lines between reality and character had blurred for her. Problem was for now he was still technically "Married" to her in the storyline and although they weren't together any more he was going to have to act like they were. He didn't know if he could handle it.

Now he'd left Vickie that meant finding another hotel room to stay in, and since he didn't exactly have a lot of friends there was only one room he could think of. But after their last encounter he had to admit he was nervous about knocking on his door. He hesitated a moment before finally putting his fist to wood and knocking. "Come in" Matt Hardy called and Adam walked in.  
"Adam" Matt said with surprise and awkwardness. "Hi Matt. Sorry to disturb you but I broke up with Vickie and I was wondering if I could stay with you at least for tonight" Adam said, trying to look Matt in the eyes but he seemed to be avoiding looking directly at him.  
"Sure. Make yourself at home. I was just reading a book but if you want to watch TV or whatever go ahead"  
"You read?" Adam asked, pulling the book sitting open on the bed over so he could see the title. Matt quickly pulled it back but it was too late. Adam knew his own book when he saw it. "You're reading my biography. Cute" Adam chuckled.  
Matt blushed. "Yeah well I figured I better read it to see what you've said about me in it"  
"Only good things I promise." Adam said, pretending to cross his heart.  
"Well so far so good. We'll see" Matt replied.

Adam put his bag on the floor and grabbed some pyjamas then headed for the bathroom to change. Even though Matt had seen him naked he still felt a bit funny about the idea of changing in front of him. He came back out wearing just some sweat pants and saw Matt quickly glance his way and then his eyes moved back to the book in his hands. Adam smirked and strutted over to his bed. But once he was in it his reasons for being in the room quickly took over his brief good mood and he lay back against the pillow and sighed, closing his eyes. "You know she didn't even care when I told her it was over. She basically just said whatever and showed me the door" Adam said sadly.  
Matt put the book down. "Well from the way she's been carrying on with Paul I would say you're better off without her. Besides - she looks like your mother. You can do better than her" Matt teased.  
Adam blushed "Well I know she wasn't much to look at, but in the bedroom...""Ugh spare me the details please!" Matt interrupted. The thought of Vickie naked making him want to vomit.  
"Sorry" Adam apologised before he burst into tears. "Listen to me! I'm so pathetic! I've got 2 failed marriages, 2 failed love affairs - one of them ruined the best friendship I've ever had the other with a fat heifer who's not worthy enough to kiss my feet but I fucked her brains out anyway.... I'm a loser" Matt sat on Adam's bed and gathered Adam into his arms. "You're not a loser.. you're just not great with relationships. But your hearts in the right place. You're just going for the wrong girls" Matt said as Adam rested his head against Matt's naked chest.

Adam breathed in masculine scents coming from Matt - Sandalwood cologne of some kind and that special scent that was his alone - and raised his head. "Maybe that's my problem. I'm going for women when there's a great guy right in front of me" Adam said softly as he looked into Matt's chocolate brown eyes. Matt went to break away but Adam took his face in his hands and kissed him tentatively. When he felt Matt respond he deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at Matt's bottom lip before being allowed entry into Matt's mouth. Adam rubbed his tongue against Matt's and he shuddered in Adam's arms, his own arms moving down to grip Adam's waist as he allowed Adam to explore his mouth.

They broke away to catch their breath and Adam's open mouth ran down Matt's neck before reaching the spot where neck meets shoulder and he nipped and sucked at the skin there, feeling Matt get hard against him and groan in delight.  
"I'm going to learn all your hot spots" Adam purred against his skin. Adam's hands caressed the smooth skin of Matt's back as Matt took his mouth again in another heady kiss and took control, pushing Adam back down to lay on the bed. "And I'm gonna learn all yours. But right now I'm more interested in getting you naked" Matt replied, his hands going to Adam's waist to pull down his sweat pants.  
Adam eagerly helped him remove both their pants and then they fell back onto the bed in a frenzy of kisses and caresses, rolling around in a battle for dominance. But Matt ended up on top, his hand grabbing the back of Adam's head to hold him steady so he could plunder Adam's mouth. Adam was wild with lust beneath him. The feel of Matt's hard cock rubbing against his own was arousing Adam to the point of pain. "Oh God Matt fuck me I need it so bad" He groaned against Matt's lips.  
Matt's eyes flared with desire as he rolled Adam over and then his lips roamed down Adam's back until they reached the crease of his ass. pulling the cheeks apart slightly until he could see Adam's ass hole he groaned and then licked over it, then traced the outside, rimming him for a moment. Adam whimpered and moaned beneath him in encouragement. Matt sat back up and placed the head of his cock at Adam's entrance. "You want this Adam?" Matt purred in his ear.  
"Fuck yes. I want you so bad Matty" Matt jerked, the head of his cock pushing inside Adam. It turned him on hearing the name Matty from Adam's lips. Jeff always called him that. Oh god Jeff! Matt tried to push those forbidden thoughts aside and concentrate on Adam.  
"Then you can have me baby" Matt said and pushed inside, penetrating Adam deeply. "Oh fuck!" Adam moaned as Matt began thrusting. He threw back his head, his blonde locks tossed about turning Matt on more. "Mmm that's it baby throw that pretty hair around. You love this don't you?" Matt taunted. "Fuck yes don't stop!" Adam shouted. Matt rode Adam like a stallion, pumping in and out of him at a hard pace without mercy. Adam started stroking himself and bit his lip as he felt himself getting close. "Oh god Matt I'm gonna come!" He groaned.  
"Fuck! Me too!" Matt replied with a gasp.  
They came at the same time. Adam yelled out "Vickie! As he came all over the bed sheets, Matt yelling "Jeffy!" as he filled Adam with his cum.  
They collapsed onto the bed and Matt rolled over to put his face in his hands realising what he had revealed.  
"So that's the way the wind blows" Adam said and whistled with surprise. "I know it's wrong. I can't help how I feel" Matt said with shame.  
"Hey it's cool man. I used to feel that way for Christian back in the day but then Lita came along.. the rest is history. Guess I should apologise for screaming Vickie's name... Kind of a habit that" Adam blushed.  
"It's obvious you still love her. I love Jeff. We're both fucked. Might as well fuck each other when we need relief from our... sexual frustrations" Matt suggested.  
"In the mean time I guess I could pretend we're in a relationship to make Vickie jealous for a bit of revenge" Adam added with a grin of malice.  
"I guess I'll be in on that" Matt agreed.  
"Great. Well... guess it's a plan then. So can I ask since it's obvious where your heart lies what the hell you were doing reading my book?" Adam asked out of curiosity.  
"Seriously? Well I was bored, needed something to read, and this was the only thing laying around in the locker room to borrow" Matt revealed.  
"Gimmie that" Adam said, snatching the book. He looked at the inner front cover and threw it away. "That's the copy I gave that damn Hawkins. I knew he wasn't really interested. Little liar. Just trying to suck up to me"  
Matt laughed.  
"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side now" Adam pouted.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because we're a 'couple' remember" he said, imitating the inverted commas as he said couple.  
"Right. Well come here snookykins you might as well sleep in my bed since yours is a little messy right now"  
"Snookykins?" Adam said with a cringe.  
"Would you prefer snuggle bunny?" Matt teased.  
Adam whacked him with a pillow. "I'd prefer big boy" He replied as he pushed his once again hard cock against Matt's ass.  
"Pfft more like spaghetti boy" Matt countered.  
"Ooh you'll pay for that lover boy" Adam growled.  
"Goodnight Adam" Matt said, ending the conversation.  
Adam grumbled and rolled over to face away from Matt in a huff.  
Matt rolled back over and pulled him back so they snuggled together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hi Guys, still going with this story. A lot of people want to see Adam and Matt get together in this which surprises me as it was only ever meant to be a fling.... But I like to give the people what they want so I've tweaked things a little in this chapter and I'm going in a new direction. I hope people are happy with it.**_

_**Keep those reviews coming!  
**_

* * *

The next day they showed up at the arena hand in hand like it was an everyday occurrence, ignoring the shocked faces of the other wrestlers as they headed for the locker room. Adam even played it up and pulled Matt to him for a tender kiss in front of their audience. Matt teased him back by squeezing his butt. Adam grinned and pushed him into the locker room. Jeff saw his brother stumble into the locker room laughing and wondered what was going on. He was surprised as all hell when Adam walked in after him laughing as well. If dying of shock is possible he would have died when Matt suddenly pulled Adam close and kissed him passionately.  
Jeff dropped the weight he'd been holding and it clanged as it hit the floor.  
"Matt? What the fuck?" Jeff asked.  
Matt blushed. "Oh hey Jeff. Uh... I guess this is a bad way for you to find out but Adam and I are dating"  
"Dating? Did you suddenly forget how he stole your fucking girlfriend Matt? I haven't!" Jeff shouted as he ran at Adam eager to hit him.  
Matt grabbed Jeff around the waist to stop him. "Cool it Jeffy we've made our peace. I've forgiven him. It's all in the past now"  
He kissed Jeff's head and ran his hands up and down Jeff's arms until he stopped clenching his fists. "I'm watching you Adam. Your hurt my brother and you're a dead man" Jeff growled.  
Matt realised he'd fallen back into his old character and hadn't acted mean around Jeff like he was trying to. "Jeff I don't need your help alright. Just back off" Matt said, hating the wounded look on Jeff's face. "Well you've still got my help anyway because you're my brother and I care about you" Jeff started angrily before he walked back to his bag and proceeded to ignore them both.  
Adam could see how hard it was for Matt to push Jeff away and whispered "Nobody would care if you two were together you know. Everybody knows how close a bond you have"  
"Shut up Adam" Matt said softly and walked over to the other side of the locker room to change.  
When Adam started undressing Matt unleashed his frustrations on Adam by kissing and running his hands over the skin that was revealed.  
"Man can't you guys get a room or something?" Jeff grumbled from the other side of the room.  
"Sorry Jeff your brother is pretty irresistible - who wouldn't want his hands all over them?" Adam said, subtly digging that he was included in the 'who'.

Jeff slammed the locker room door as he left, heading for the vending machine. When it didn't release the candy he was after he started kicking the machine. "Whoah Kid you're gonna break it! What are you after?" Mark said, coming over. "Skittles" Jeff sulked.  
Mark punched the side of the machine and the skittles fell to the hole below so Jeff could grab them. "Thanks Mark"  
"No probs" Mark said, ruffling Jeff's hair before walking off. Jeff stuffed his mouth full of Candy and sighed with relief.  
Jeff consoled himself with candy a lot since he stopped taking drugs. He was surprised his teeth hadn't started falling out. But he wanted to stay clean for Matt. Only now... why should he bother? He sniffed back tears thinking of how lately Matt had been pushing him away for reasons unknown, trying to make him think that Matt was jealous of him when he knew that wasn't true. Matt was always so proud of him when he achieved something. He glowed with pride and he couldn't hide it. Jeff lived for those moments. It was why he worked so hard to make him proud. He loved Matt so much. He'd always loved Matty. His big brother was his hero, his best friend. But lately Matt had started pushing him away and Jeff didn't understand why. He had to get to the bottom of it. He couldn't bare to lose him.

* * *

Adam wandered around the backstage area, hoping news of his relationship with Matt had reached Vickie's ears by now. He was eager to see what her reaction would be. He knew he was a fool but he wanted her back. Not just for the title shots she granted him, but because he loved her. Sure enough soon Big Show came after him to tell him Vickie wanted to see him in her office. He didn't look happy about it either. Good.  
Adam strutted into her office and sat down acting aloof. "You wanted to see me?" He said as if he was bored.  
"What's this about you and Matt Hardy Adam?" Vickie screeched.  
"You told me you love me and that you would never love again and now 2 days later you're with someone else - and a guy!" Vickie sobbed.  
"Correction - I told you I'd never love another woman. Didn't say anything about a guy babe" Adam pointed out.  
"Doesn't matter. Obviously your claims of loving me were bullshit"  
"I could say the same about you when you've spent the last 6 months of our relationship fucking that big dumb fatso that's standing outside" Vickie acted as if she was outraged. "How dare you! You were the one who left me for months and I didn't even get a phone call! I don't care if Vince said you had to stay away and not let people know where you are. You could have still told me! I was lonely! I have needs. Big Show took care of them"  
"Bet he didn't take care of them like I can though did he babe hmm? Nobody does you like I do" Adam said huskily, walking over to stand behind Vickie and put his hands on her shoulders. She shivered with desire. "Nobody does it like you do baby" She admitted.  
"Well, that's too bad now isn't it? You made your choice. You showed me the door. Enjoy having big shows flabby gut all over you and having him grunt and squeal like a pig as he fucks you" Adam said, grinning and tipping an imaginary hat before he walked out the door, leaving Vickie fuming and yelling "Excuse me!! Come back here"  
Adam did his little Edge head wobble as he smirked, happy with the outcome of their first little encounter. She wanted him back, but she wouldn't get him without coming crawling on her knees. Meanwhile he had a hard on and he hoped Matt was up for a round.

* * *

Matt completed his promo work, he wasn't wrestling tonight so he quickly had a shower and went to get dressed into his sweats and leave. Most were still in the cafeteria or weight room waiting for their matches.  
He heard the door close and someone blow on the back of his neck. "Just the way I was hoping I'd find you" Adam purred in his ear as he pushed his hardness against Matt's ass.  
"I take it you've run into Vickie recently" Matt said dryly.  
"That, and you look fucking hot standing there naked" Adam admitted. His hand reached down to take hold of Matt's cock and stroked it delicately. Matt sighed softly.  
"You like that? You want it harder though don't you"  
Matt nodded.  
"Like this?" Adam asked as he sped up the pace, but still kept his touch light. Matt made a noise that was more like a grunt than a yes or no and Adam laughed huskily. "Tell me what you want Matty" Matt's eyes lit with fire at the name and his hand wrapped around Adam's hand on his dick. "I want you to fucking jerk me off gripping my cock so hard it fucking hurts and then I want to bend you over the drinks table and fuck you till you're screaming my name" Matt said. He felt Adam thrust against him and he groaned at the imagery in his head.  
"Mmm you dirty boy. I bet you'd love it if someone came in and saw us at it too. I bet that would you get you off" Adam panted as he jerked Matt off harder like he wanted.  
Matt gasped feeling himself getting close to coming "No then they'd want to fuck you too, and right now you're mine to fuck" Matt growled before he pushed Adam's hand away and bent him over the table, fumbling to undo his pants and then finally pulling them down to slam into Adam dry, harder than he had intended but he found the idea of Adam with another guy not to his liking.  
"OH FUCK!" Adam yelled "That hurt!"  
"Well then why are you pushing back against me like you want more then?" Matt countered, slapping Adam's ass as he started thrusting.  
Adam just moaned and told Matt to fuck him harder.  
Adam cried out "Oh shit I'm so full of cock!" causing Matt to lose control. "Ahh fuck I'm gonna come" Matt cried out.  
"Adam!" Matt sobbed as he thrust one more time and filled Adam. "Ohhhh Matt!" Adam sighed with bliss after he'd come all over the table.  
"Geez now I need to shower again" Matt said as he pulled out.  
"I guess I better clean this up before someone walks in. God I'm not gonna be able to walk straight for a week after that"  
"Hey - you asked for it"  
"You're a fucking bull Hardy. I feel sorry for your brother if you ever end up with him like you want to. He'll probably have to give up wrestling since he'll be too sore being screwed by your massive dick every night" Adam said as he cleaned up the mess.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another update **__**for you. Hope you're enjoying it still.  
**__**

* * *

**_That night Adam was lying in bed next to a sleeping Matt, who had his arms wrapped around him. He was half asleep and half hard as Matt was rubbing up against him moaning Jeff's name in his sleep. Wasn't hard to guess what he was dreaming about. Adam was sore from their earlier sex in the locker room but he was of half a mind to wake Matt up for a round two. He was just about to turn around and take Matt's cock in his mouth when his phone went off. It was Vickie. He crept out of bed and read the message.  
MEETING TOMORROW MEET ME THE OFFICE 10AM SHARP. Adam grinned. Another meeting ha? She was getting desperate that was for sure. He had an idea how to make her even more desperate.  
He snuck back into bed next to Matt and pressed redial then sat the phone on the bedside table as he pulled Matt back into his arms and started kissing his neck while his hands ventured down to stoke and tug Matt's cock.  
"Mmm" Matt moaned before he woke up and realised it was Edge not Jeff turning him on. He felt a moment's confusion as to why that didn't disappoint him before he grabbed Edge and kissed him hard on the mouth. In the background Edge could hear Vickie answering the phone. "Hello? Adam is that you? Are you there"  
"Oh fuck Matt!" Edge moaned loudly when Matt started rubbing their cocks against each other.  
"That's right it's me" Matt moaned as he ducked under the covers to take Edge's cock in his mouth. "Oh fuck! Yes baby so good!" Adam cried out. he could hear Vickie was still on the line, panting but silent. She was probably getting turned on. But he knew how jealous she was too so the panting could be in anger for all he knew.  
Matt swirled his tongue around the tip of Adam's cock, licking at the precum that leaked from the tip before deep throating him and sucking him hard right to the back of his throat. He started moaning around Adam's cock and Adam lost it. "OH FUCK! SHIT! I'm cumming so hard!" Adam moaned and he heard the line go dead and laughed with delight. He couldn't wait until their meeting tomorrow.  
Matt reappeared above the covers licking his lips and he pushed his fingers into Adam's mouth, watching as Adam sucked them. "That's it get them nice and wet. I'm gonna fuck you so good" Matt groaned. He replaced his fingers with his lips and tongue, capturing Adam's lips in a lusty kiss as his fingers prepared Adam for his entry.  
Adam moaned like a slut beneath him, having gotten hard again from the knowledge that someone had listened to him getting blown by Hardy. "Just fuck me already. Fuck me till I bleed" Adam moaned.  
"I'll do my best" Matt said, spreading Adam's legs further apart before he slammed into him, penetrating him to the hilt in one thrust."Oh god always so fucking tight Adam" Matt moaned. "Just the way you like it baby" Adam purred and rocked against him. Matt grabbed Adam's hair and kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue plunging in to taste Adam and he jerked and fucked Adam even harder when Adam rubbed his tongue against his own. Their sex started to get rougher, with Adam clawing at Matt's back as Matt started to nip Adam's neck and shoulder, pounding his ass hard. Adam rolled them over so he was on top and then slammed himself down onto Matt's cock so hard it hit his prostate and sent him over the edge. The muscles squeezed tight around Matt's cock and that sent him spiralling into his own orgasm, cumming hard inside Adam Matt moaned Adam's name again.  
"That's right. It ain't Jeff ya fucking Hardy" Adam reminded him, his arms wrapping around Matt's neck and his lips claiming Matt's once more. Matt rolled them back over so Adam was once again on the bottom and pulled out, collapsing onto the bed beside him.  
Adam looked at Matt's flushed face and pushed back Matt's hair so he could see it more clearly. "I've had a good time with you Matt. I hope that things work out for you the way I think they're going to for me. You're a.. special guy" Adam said softly.  
"Wow Adam gets sappy" Matt teased. He stole a quick kiss from Adam and whispered against his lips "I'm starting to wonder if I want things to work out with Jeff anyway. What I've got here with you is getting pretty fucking good" Adam groaned and kissed him back, hungry for the taste of him. Oh yes, Adam could get lost in being with Matt. Lost in lust. But love? He just didn't know. But there was no way he was putting his heart on the line when Matt's heart belonged to another.  
"You can't keep denying your feelings Matt. Do you know you lay here at night moaning his name in your sleep? Talk to him. You might just find out he feels exactly the same" Adam suggested.  
"I can't. If he didn't feel the same it would ruin our bond and that means too much to me" Matt said sadly.  
"Well hey, if things don't work out, maybe you me and Vickie..""Forget it!" Matt interrupted and shuddered. No way was he going to think of Vickie in a sexual way. Ever.  
"I was joking. As if I would share her with anyone. I'm going insane just knowing she's been with Paul" Adam admitted. "Seriously Adam what do you see in her - and what does she give you that you can't get from someone else?" Like me Matt silently added.  
"She.. takes care of me like nobody ever has before, and she sticks up for me against Vince and the other wrestlers... She's so ruthless too. I love the way her mind comes up with all these evil plans. It turns the bad side of me on"  
"But I mean you said it before - she's a fat heifer who is almost old enough to be your mother"  
"Yeah... that's the downside" Adam admitted. He looked down at Matt looking so sexy in his arms and realised he had a good thing here. Screw Vickie. Matt would never hurt him like she had. Matt was the most loyal, caring guy he knew.  
But he had to make Matt see he didn't need Jeff either. It wasn't like their relationship could even be legal or accepted by society. They were better just being brothers.  
"Enough about that fat cow. I don't want to think about her any more" Adam said softly, running his hands through Matt's black curly hair. "Good because I don't want to think about her period" Matt replied. Adam slapped Matt's ass playfully in retaliation for the comment and Matt laughed and pinned Adam to the bed so he could tickle him on his sensitive feet until Adam couldn't take any more and begged for mercy.  
They laughed, looking into each other's eyes as Matt released him. Both feeling slightly afraid of how quickly their fling was turning into something serious that they looked away. When Matt said goodnight Adam agreed it was time to go back to sleep. Some things were best left unsaid right now.

* * *

Matt showered the next morning before Adam was awake. He needed some time alone today and planned to find a nearby gym and get a hard workout in. Things were getting complicated. Adam was only ever meant to have been a diversion, a fling. But being with him so far had been better than he could have imagined. They were getting back to their old close friendship again, making Matt more aware of just how much he had missed it. But more than that the sex... it was becoming more than just sex for him. He was beginning to look at Adam in a brand new way and it scared the hell out of him. This is the same guy who stole his ex girlfriend, who had 2 failed marriages because he couldn't be faithful and got bored with relationships. Surely it was only a matter of time before the novelty of being with a guy, and with Matt, would wear off. He couldn't allow himself to get to close to Adam, just like he couldn't allow himself to get to close to Jeff. He groaned. Things were getting too out of hand. What was he going to do?

He dressed and then walked past the bed to head out to the gym, pausing to look down at Adam sleeping peacefully. He looked so cute. His blonde hair was a wild mess on top of is hair. Mostly from the sex the night before. His eyes were tightly closed and he had a little smirk on his face as if he knew how sexy he looked when he was asleep. Matt shook off his feelings of adoration at the sight and left the room.  
Adam woke a while later, groaning as the sun hit his partly open eyes. His arm went to the other side of the bed to pull Matt close only to find air and he opened his eyes wider. Looked like he was alone. He tried to act like that was no big deal, but he was pretty pissed Matt had just up and left without even waking him to say goodbye. But then he thought of all the countless women he'd done the same thing to after a one night stand and realised he didn't deserve shit from Matt. He was lucky Matt even spoke to him.  
Suddenly remembering he had a meeting with Vickie he gasped, yelling "Oh shit!" as he looked at the time and realised if he didn't get a move on he would be late.

* * *

Adam ended up being 5 minutes late, but figured that was in his favour to make Vickie stew for a bit.  
"Mrs Guerrero. What can I do for you?" He said formally just to piss her off.  
"You bastard!" She yelled before slapping him across the face. "What kind of sicko calls his ex just to make her listen to him having sex with another guy"  
"I guess that would be me. Did you enjoy the show? I know I did. Matt has quite a mouth" Adam replied with a grin.  
"You're disgusting! And here I was considering asking you back until your little phone sex show. I hope you enjoy Matt's services because you'll never get mine again"  
"Good. I don't want your 'services' Vickie. I don't want anything from you any more. I don't even care if you take the belt off me because I'm quite capable of getting it back without your help. They don't call me the ultimate opportunist for nothing"  
"Get out of here! I never want to speak to you again" Vickie cried.  
"Well I certainly hope you get your wish. Perhaps Shane will do me a favour and fire your fat ass so I don't have to be reminded how crazy I was to love someone like you every time I see you waddling around backstage" Adam shouted.  
Vickie slapped him again but Adam just grinned and left the room.  
As he walked away he heard Vickie let out a huge shriek of rage.

* * *

Adam went back to the hotel hoping that Matt would be back from wherever it was he went and he was, but the moment Adam walked in he knew something was up. "Where have you been? Off banging Vickie I suppose" Matt said as he sat on the couch drinking hotel mini bar liquor.  
"Not exactly. She demanded I see her for a meeting. Of course it was just a ruse to get me to take her back. I know that's what I wanted at first but I realised that you were right and that I deserve better so I turned her down. She wasn't too happy about it" Adam said, chuckling as he remembered her shriek of rage.  
"Oh well I guess we don't need to pretend to be dating now since you don't need to make her jealous anymore" Matt replied, seizing the opportunity to sever ties with Adam.  
"Pretending?" Adam asked with a raised brow. "I think we both know this stopped being a pretend relationship. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but I know last night sure wasn't pretend" Adam took Matt's hand and kissed the palm before Matt pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry if I let you to think that Adam, but this was always just a bit of fun to me. Just a way to vent some sexual frustration. Nothing more. And I really think it would be better if I stopped sleeping with you and get a room by myself again" Matt said in a deadpan voice.  
"What? You're kidding right?" Adam was shocked.  
"No." Matt said, downing one more swig of beer before he got up and grabbed his packed bag. "I'll see you around Adam." The way Matt said that so calmly as if nothing had really happened between them pissed Adam right off.  
"No you won't fucking see me around Hardy." Adam grabbed Matt's bag and threw it to the floor "You'll see me right now, and tonight, and tomorrow because you're not going anywhere" He took Matt's face in his hands and tilted his head up so he could look into Matt's eyes. "I don't want to be with Vickie. I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you and not just pretend, and I know you want that too" Adam declared, searching Matt's eyes for the truth.  
Matt pushed him away "I can't do that. It's not possible" Matt replied, refusing to look him in the eye.  
"It is Jeff? I can understand if it's because you love Jeff too much" Adam asked with frustration.  
Matt hesitated, and then decided to lie because it meant Adam would ask less questions. "Yes. I love Jeff. I can't be in a relationship with you when I feel that way about him. I can't keep using you like that"  
Adam dropped his hands and stepped aside. "Okay. Well... I wish you luck. I hope Jeff feels the same way so you two can be happy together. You deserve it" Adam said softly.  
Matt picked up his bag again, said "thank you" to Adam and then left.  
Adam sat down on the couch and picked up the half-finished beer Matt had been drinking. He licked the rim where Matt's mouth had been and then sculled the drink, slamming the empty bottle down on the table.  
He was angry. Angry because he knew he and Matt could have been something special and that he didn't deserve it but that he still wanted it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay the verdict is in. The votes have been counted and it looks like a Matt/Jeff ending wins (Which means I had to tweak the story direction yet again) but don't worry! I won't leave Adam out in the cold. He'll have a new love interest later down the track ;)**_

_**Hope you enjoy the update. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_Matt avoided both Jeff and Adam as much as possible, keeping to himself even though he was lonely. He stopped eating right and started drinking more and so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he ended up injuring himself in the ring. He was tipsy, having been drinking secretly before the match out of a water bottle filled with vodka. He went to do a moonsault and landed badly. For a moment he couldn't feel anything for the neck down before feeling came rushing back in the form of intense pain. Adam and Jeff had both been watching backstage when it all went down. Jeff rushed out to be with Matt as soon as he came through the curtain, but Adam sat in the locker room unable to move. He was shaking and barely able to breathe as he watched the medical team carrying Matt in a stretcher, he was terrified Matt was going to die and didn't know if he could handle it if he did.  
Finally not wanting Matt to be taken to hospital without him there by his side he rushed out of the locker room towards the stage and met up with Jeff and the paramedics as they were carrying him to the parking lot. "Jeff is he okay?" Adam asked with panic.  
"He hurt his neck. They don't know how badly yet but he has feeling in his arms and legs so they think it's just a bad sprain but still want to take him into the hospital to do a few scans" Jeff explained as they walked alongside the stretcher.  
"Jeff I need to be with him in the ambulance. Do you think you can get Matt's stuff and meet us at the hospital?" Adam said, trying to convey with his eyes how much Matt meant to him.  
Jeff hesitated. He hated Adam but he could see Adam cared for Matt, and assuming they were still together he agreed reluctantly to meet Adam at the hospital. Adam sat by Matt in the ambulance. Matt was in a lot of pain and so didn't really talk, but Adam held his hand and stroked his brow telling Matt he was here while stared up at him through pain filled eyes.  
They got to the hospital and Adam had to leave Matt with the doctors so they could assess his injuries. He was lucky this time. It was only a bad sprain and he just needed to rest for a week or two until the pain went away.  
Finally they let Adam back in to see Matt, telling him they would keep Matt in for observation overnight.  
Matt looked up to see Adam walk in and turned away "What are you doing here Adam?" He asked.  
"Why do you think I'm here. You scared the absolute hell out of Jeff and I today. You're lucky it was just a sprain it could have been so much worse. You know Vince is going to go crazy when he finds out you were drunk" Adam said sternly.  
Matt turned to look at Adam angrily and said "Who cares. Get out Adam I don't want you here. You or Jeff"  
"Well that's just too bad baby because I'm not going anywhere and you're in no condition to make me" Adam replied as Matt glared at him. Jeff walked in and rushed over to Matt. "Oh god Matty I was so scared! What were you doing wrestling drunk!" Jeff said, rushing over to hug his brother and fuss over him.  
"It doesn't matter what I was doing. It was stupid I know it was. I've just got some issues right now I need to get sorted out"  
"You've got that right" Adam chimed in.  
Matt glared at him stonily again.  
"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow but I have to be on the road so I can't take care of you. Maybe Jeff can" Adam suggested.  
"I've got some time owing to me so I'll take the week off" Jeff insisted when Matt tried to protest.  
Adam kissed Matt on the brow telling him he was just going to grab a coffee then he'd be back. Matt just shrugged.  
Jeff took Adam's place by Matt's side and took Matt's hand in his. "Matty I was so scared when I saw you fall. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Jeff said with tears in his eyes. Matt looked up at his brother with yearning. He hated seeing Jeff cry and wanted to kiss away his tears. "Jeff I'm sorry I never meant to scare you. I've been a bear lately always yelling at you and avoiding you. I just have some things I need to sort out but that's no reason to take it out on you" "It's okay I know you don't mean it. I better head back to the hotel but I'll be thinking about you. I love you Matty"  
"I love you too Jeffy" more than you'll ever know. Matt watched Jeff leave the room and felt torn in two. He was so messed up. He cared about Adam but his love for his brother was a burning torch that would never go out. He knew someone was going to end up hurt and feared the only solution was for that someone to be him.

By the time Adam got back Matt had fallen asleep. He looked so adorable. Adam dragged a chair up next to the bed and ran his hands through Matt's hair as he watched over him. Finally after an hour he started to get drowsy and lay his head on the pillow beside Matt as he leaned over the bed and eventually fell asleep.  
Matt woke up first and looked over to find Adam snoring away beside him. He quickly tried to sit up, grimacing at the pain that gripped him as he moved his neck. He looked down noticing Adam had taken his hand and held it all night and felt tears of guilt fall from his eyes, here Adam was being so good to him and he'd been dreaming about his brother. Adam woke up and looked up to find Matt staring down at him with a sad look on his face. He slid his hand up to cup Matt's face and whispered "Morning baby" before he kissed Matt softly on the lips.  
Matt tried to get away for a moment but then reluctantly gave in and kissed Adam back. It had been too long and he needed the comfort Adam's touch could bring. Soon Matt was the dominant one, he pulled Adam to him and kissed him passionately, delighting in the moans that came from Adam as he took control. He broke away to look at the flushed look on Adam's face and smiled knowing he was the one who had got Adam all hot and bothered. Adam sighed and then rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "How's your neck baby?" He asked.  
"Aching and throbbing like anything" Matt replied, taking Adam's hand and placing it on the blanket over his hard cock.  
"I asked about your neck not your dick" Adam laughed.  
"Same as my dick" Matt replied. "I want outta here. Go get the nurse" Matt grumbled.  
"Alright." Adam agreed. The sooner Jeff got him all settled at his house the better.  
Adam said a reluctant goodbye as Jeff packed the car. Matt was back to trying to avoid him again. He was hot and cold it was driving Adam crazy. Maybe a week apart would be good for them, although he hated the thought of Matt spending a week alone with his brother at least he knew Jeff would take good care of him when he himself couldn't be there.  
He waved goodbye as they drove away and tried to fight tears. Somehow he knew that when they returned things would be different.

* * *

Matt was sore and tired and so he slept most of the drive home. Only waking up when Jeff prodded him at stops for gas and food. Jeff enjoyed the drive. Matt looked so adorable when he slept. Jeff enjoyed looking over and seeing his face beside him and squirmed in his seat when he started imagining how Matt would look in bed beside him, hoping he would soon find out.

He'd tried everything he could to stop feeling these unnatural feelings for Matt - from drugs to cutting - but in the end he'd just had to accept the way he felt and hide it thinking Matt could never be more than his brother and best friend no matter how different he wished things could be. It had been even harder than normal to keep his feelings to himself lately since he was so jealous of Adam and with Matt pushing him away.

But then when Matt had fallen and hurt his neck Jeff had realised that without Matt in his life he couldn't go on. Matt was his soul mate, his reason for living and he wasn't going to step back and let some cheating bastard have his man any longer. He had known then and there that he wanted Matt all to himself and that he wasn't going to hide his feelings any longer, life was too short not to take chances. And he hoped by the end of this week that Matt would finally be his in every way.

* * *

When they got home Jeff got Matt settled on the couch since it was too early to go to bed and Matt was sick of laying in beds after the hospital. He sat down in the chair next to Matt. "Is there anything I can get for you Matty? A drink? Something to eat?" Jeff asked, as he tried to fluff up Matt's pillow and tuck his blanket in. "No need to fuss I'm fine and thanks but I'm not hungry or thirsty right now" Matt chuckled. Jeff blushed "Sorry I just want to take good care of you is all" he said bashfully.  
"You do Jeff. I'm just gonna lay here and watch TV you go do what you like. I'll call you if I need anything" Matt said, waving Jeff off. Jeff sighed and got up, leaving to go unpack his bags.

That night Matt tried to get undressed for bed but found taking off his shirt too painful to do on is own. "Dammit!" he cursed knowing he would have to get Jeff to help and try not to think of it in a sexual way.  
He called out for his brother and Jeff came running. "You okay?" He asked with concern, noticing Matt stood by the bed in boxers and the t shirt he'd been wearing all day. "I can't get my shirt off" Matt grumbled.  
"Oh" Jeff said, cheering on the inside at the chance to take off Matt's clothes. "Lemmie help" Jeff walked over and grabbed the end of the shirt, staring Matt in the eyes as he pulled the shirt up and over Matt's head as delicately as he could. A few times his hands grazed Matt's naked chest and he willed himself not to get hard from the feel of Matt's warm skin.  
"Uh thanks bro" Matt said when Jeff just stood there in front of him with the shirt. "Oh!" Jeff blushed again. Sorry well uh - call me if you need anything else" Jeff called out as he left the room.  
Matt let out the breath he'd been holding in. God he couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel to have Jeff undress him before they made love. He had to try and stop having these feelings but being trapped at home with Jeff for a week it wasn't going to be easy. He got into bed and tried to find a comfortable position with his sore neck and finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

Jeff meanwhile couldn't get the feel of Matt's smooth warm chest out of his head and as he took a shower he stroked himself, his hand moving fast over his aching cock as he imagined kissing and licking Matt's chest, running his hands down it. "Oh fuck Matt I want you so bad" he moaned as he doubled over with pleasure, cumming against the shower wall. Jeff moaned with unfulfilled desire. Jerking off did nothing. He was still rock hard. He wanted Matt too much to be satisfied with a mere hand job. But soon, soon. He had seen the flicker of something in Matt's eyes when he had been removing that shirt. There was always the chance that Matt felt this too. Tomorrow he had a plan of seduction, hopefully culminating in Matt fucking his brains out all over the house. Jeff went to bed but didn't sleep, he was too horny and worried about how tomorrow would pan out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Next chapter for you all. I should mention there's large amounts of Hardy smex. Ye be warned.  
God still having so much writer's block on my other stories. So frustrating. At least this one seems to be coming to me fairly easily. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. Love you guys!**_

_**

* * *

**_The next morning Jeff made pancakes for breakfast wearing nothing but some low riding jeans with nothing underneath. "Can't you even put some underwear on bro your ass crack is showing" Matt commented as he walked into the room.  
"Nope my guy likes to roam free" Jeff winked "How you feeling today"  
Matt shrugged "Better I guess. It still hurts to move my neck. I feel like Frankenstein or something walking around with my head not moving" Matt rasped huskily, still half asleep.  
He couldn't take his eyes off Jeff's ass or flat belly, whatever was showing in his general direction. He wished he could unzip Jeff's jeans and have what was underneath for breakfast instead of pancakes.  
"Do you need help eating?" Jeff asked, sitting a plate down in front of Matt.  
"I can feed myself thank you."Matt replied. "Just askin'" Jeff grinned. "I was kind of hoping I would get to play here comes the aeroplane" Jeff added.  
_If it's with your dick I'm up for that_, Matt thought to himself. His eyes flickered with desire that Jeff couldn't help but notice but it was gone in an instant leaving Jeff confused as to what thoughts crossed Matt's mind.  
"What's the plans for today?" Jeff asked.  
Matt shrugged "Guess I'll blog and surf the net for a little bit then rest in front of the couch the rest of the day"  
"I was thinking tonight maybe you should go have a relax in the hot tub. It might be good on your neck to have a long soak" Jeff suggested, leaving out his intention to join Matt.  
"Sounds like a plan. Don't know why I didn't do it last night" Matt replied between mouthfuls of pancake.  
"Well I'll just be working on some pieces in the garage. They're gonna let me design another WWE shirt so I've got some ideas for that to hash out" Jeff told Matt "But you want anything you just give me a shout I'll come runnin'" Jeff insisted.  
"I'm sure I'll be okay but I'll call you if I need you" Matt insisted.  
Jeff got up to put his plate in the sink, kissing his brother on the top of his head on the way past. He walked back to pick up Matt's empty plate and his as he leaned over the sink his jeans slipped further to show a good portion of his ass making Matt suddenly hard as a post. He began to moan, covering the noise with a cough.  
Jeff looked over and noticed Matt was staring at his ass and smiled to himself. "Well I'm heading for the garage. Later big bro" he said, whistling as he walked out the door.  
"Fuck" Matt whispered in the empty room. He had wanted to walk up behind Jeff, bend him over further after unzipping those jeans and fuck him raw until Jeff was screaming his name. This was not good. Must not have naughty thoughts about Jeff. Easier said than done. Matt got up on wobbly legs and crashed onto the couch. It was going to be a long frustrating week.

* * *

That night Matt took Jeff's advice and got into the hot tub. He was naked since he was alone, sighing as the warm bubbling water soothed his sore neck. His eyes opened when he suddenly felt someone slip into the water next to him. "Jeff what are you doing in here!" He said with panic when he noticed Jeff was naked too.  
"The water looked good so thought I would join you. Besides I thought I could give your neck a massage, make it feel a bit better" Jeff said innocently.  
"Well it is pretty sore..." Matt admitted. It was too late to leave the tub since he was already hard. He was stuck there now.  
"Well here turn around and let me rub it" Jeff insisted and Matt tried not to imagine Jeff was talking about his dick.  
He moved his hair out of the road and presented his back to Jeff and he felt Jeff's hands come up to start rubbing the aching muscles in his neck. He groaned. It felt so good. "How does that feel?" Jeff whispered in Matt's ear and he felt Matt shiver. "Good" Matt admitted.  
Jeff continued the massage for a few more minutes as Matt stood there relaxed with his eyes closed. It was time to make his move.  
His hands moved down to now massage Matt's shoulders and Matt sighed as he relaxed more and more. Before he realised it he had pressed himself up against Jeff and Jeff's hands suddenly moved from his shoulders to slide down his chest, to his hips and back up again. "W-What are you doing Jeff?" Matt asked with sudden panic. Jeff blew in Matt's ear and said "I'm about to do something I've been wanting to do for a long long time Matty" He whispered before one hand moved down to start stroking Matt's hard cock. Jeff was pleased and surprised to find him so hard already. He pressed his own hardness against Matt's ass as his lips travelled down to kiss Matt's shoulder and back. "Oh god! Jeff you can't!" Matt moaned in protest but didn't stop Jeff's actions. "Since I already am I'm going to assume you meant I shouldn't. But the only reason I shouldn't is if you don't like what I'm doing. Do you like what I'm doing Matt?" He asked softly, his hand moving from Matt's cock to roll and caress Matt's balls as he continued to lick and kiss his shoulder.  
"Oh fuck... yes I do!" Matt admitted, panting heavily.  
"I've wanted this for so long Matt. When I saw you fall from the ring I knew I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I love you Matty - as more than just a brother" Jeff revealed. Matt turned to face Jeff with tears in his eyes "I love you too Jeff - the same way. I have for so long but it's wrong.. we shouldn't... I tried to resist" Matt babbled.  
"Shhh love is never wrong. We belong together Matt. Screw what people think of it. I don't care anymore. All I care about is loving you" Jeff said before he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Matt's lips.  
Matt groaned in defeat knowing what Jeff said was right and he pulled Jeff to him tightly as he took control of the kiss, ravaging Jeff's mouth with his own, his tongue plunging into Jeff's mouth to taste him. He lifted Jeff into his arms and pressed him against the side of the tub. Jeff whimpered as he felt Matt's cock rub against his ass and rubbed back against it. "Fuck me Matty I want it so bad!" Jeff mewled with need.  
"Jeff... Oh God Jeff....So good" Matt moaned as he slowly sank into Jeff, giving him what he wanted. "Yes! Matty!" Jeff cried out as Matt started to thrust in and out of him, their movements making waves in the tub that started to splash water over the side. Jeff clung to Matt as tight as he could, he couldn't get close enough. His nails scratched up Matt's back as he bit his lip and whimpered with pleasure. "Matty" he moaned, nuzzling his face against the side of Matt's neck.  
Matt had wanted Jeff for so long that he knew it would not last much longer this first time. he held Jeff's hips tightly, pushing him down onto his dick at the same time as he trust up into him. When he felt himself getting close he tilted Jeff back to change the angle of his thrusts to hit Jeff's prostate and felt the instant Jeff went over. "Oh fuck! MATTY!!" Jeff screamed loud enough to wake their neighbours if they'd had had any.  
Jeff tightened even more around him and he came. "Jeff!" He bellowed as he filled Jeff with his cum. "Oh baby... Oh Jeffy" Matt panted against Jeff's lips. Jeff kissed him, his tongue sliding along Matt's bottom lip before he nipped it with his teeth. Matt was instantly hard yet again.  
He lifted Jeff from the hot tub in his arms. "Matt your neck!" Jeff gasped. "I can't feel a thing right now" Matt reassured him.

Jeff lay against Matt's chest with his legs wrapped around Matt as he carried Jeff upstairs. He lay Jeff on the bed, his naked body, slick with water from the tub was a provocative sight. His multi-coloured hair was damp at the ends and lay about his face and he looked up at Matt with hungry eyes.  
"God Jeff you're so fucking hot. I could stare at you all day" Matt marvelled as his eyes roamed Jeff's body.  
"Well I hope you don't since I've got a fucking hard-on that's begging for attention" Jeff replied as his hand drifted down to stroke himself in front of Matt. "Mmm yeah Jeffy touch yourself for me" Matty moaned, licking his lips as he watched the expressions on Jeff's face as his hand moved over his cock.  
Finally he could watch no more without participating and he climbed onto the bed to remove Jeff's hand and replace it with his mouth, taking Jeff all the way down his throat. "Mmm Matt yes" Jeff moaned, his hands going to Matt's hair to hold Matt in place. "You taste so good baby brother" Matt said as he licked the head of Jeff's cock and then took him into his mouth, his tongue licking the underside as he sucked. Jeff looked down at Matt and the sight alone of Matt sucking his cock had him cumming, he groaned as he came hard with Matt swallowing every drop. Jeff collapsed back on the bed, his eyes closing as he enjoyed Matt's final swipes of his cock. Finally Matt crawled up to lay on top of Jeff and took Jeff's face in his hands. "I love you so much Jeff. I can't believe we wasted so much time not telling each other how we felt"  
"I thought you would hate me if you knew. That's why I took the drugs Matt, it's why I cut myself. I just wanted these feelings to go away" Jeff said as tears fell down his cheeks.  
"Shh it's okay baby now I know and I don't hate you - I love you. Just as much as you love me. We're soul mates" Matt said against Jeff's lips, rubbing his against Jeff's, rubbing his nose against Jeff's in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you so much Jeff. I'd do anything for you. Anything" He vowed.  
"I love you too Matty. You're my whole world" Jeff said, managing to smile through his tears.  
Matt pulled Jeff to him and kissed him tenderly, enjoying the feel of Jeff's soft lips on his, their breaths mingling and their tongues rubbing as Matt deepened the kiss, his hands furrowing into Jeff's silky hair. He moaned as Jeff's tongue darted in and out of his mouth. "Make love to me Matty" Jeff panted as he broke the kiss.  
Matt rained little kisses all over Jeff's face as he moved into position and then slid inside Jeff, trying to be as gentle as he could.  
Jeff raised his hips and moaned with need as Matt sank deeper. Their shuddering breaths and the sound of skin sliding against skin filled the room as Matt claimed Jeff as his lover. Their lips continued to meet in a frenzy of kisses as they explored each other's bodies. Matt kept to a slow pace, wanting this time to last, to be special. But soon the need to take Jeff harder and faster arrived and he entwined his hands with Jeffs above his head as he started a faster rhythm. Jeff met his thrusts with an arch of his hips and when one of Matt's hands moved back down to take Jeff's cock in his hands and rub Jeff in time to his quickening thrusts Jeff finally came, coating Matt's hand and causing Matt to quickly follow him. Matt sobbed and gasped as he filled Jeff with his essence. Nothing had ever felt so good.  
He collapsed on top of Jeff and Jeff held him close, his hands running soothingly over Matt's back.  
When Matt went to move Jeff protested. "Stay, it feels nice lying like this" Jeff said drowsily, his eyes twinkling up at Matt with happiness.  
"Alright. Just until you fall asleep" Matt agreed, brushing the hair out of Jeff's face so he could slide his hand over Jeff's cheek and bring his face to his for one more kiss. "Night Matty" Jeff mumbled, half asleep.  
"Night Jeffy" When Jeff fell asleep Matt moved to his side and gathered Jeff into his arms so Jeff slept peacefully on his chest. He kissed the top of Jeff's head and then fell into a deep sleep of contentment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back with another update. You get to see who Adam's new love interest is in this one... and it wasn't who I first decided. Somehow I ended up changing my mind because the person I chose seemed to fit somehow. Don't ask me. **_

_**Anyway love the reviews. Thanks everyone!**_

_**

* * *

**_"Wakey Wakey eggs and Bacey!" Jeff chirped the next morning as he pulled back the curtain. Matt groaned and blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light. "Oh fuck... my neck!" he moaned as he tried to sit up. "You over did it last night Matty I knew you did" Jeff scolded.  
"Yeah well you didn't exactly protest much did you?" Matt said, his eyebrow raising in question.  
"Maybe I was preoccupied" Jeff said huffily before he sat down on the bed with the tray he'd brought in. "Thought you'd like breakfast in bed" He said before he stole a sliver of bacon off Matt's plate.  
"Hey! I thought this was my breakfast!" Matt said, taking the tray and gathering it close to his chest. "I made extra grumpy bear" Jeff replied, kissing Matt on the forehead before he went back downstairs to grab more food.  
Matt lay back against the pillow and smiled. He'd never been so happy as he was at this very moment. But then the guilt finally hit him. Adam. He hadn't given Adam one thought last night. He sighed. There was no other option now. He was going to have to break it to Adam that he and Jeff were together. Matt knew he would be hurt, but in the end he had known of Matt's feelings for Jeff so surely he would understand.  
Jeff came wandering back in and Matt finally took in what he was wearing. It was one of his old shirts that stretched and so he'd used it as a night shirt for years before it disappeared. It was just long enough to cover his ass, and from the looks of things he wasn't wearing anything underneath it.  
"Nice shirt" Matt said between mouthfulls.  
"It's yours" Jeff said huskily as he smirked at Matt.  
"I know it is"  
"I used to steal this shirt all the time because it used to be your favourite - I liked it because it smelt like you. I'd put it next to my pillow at night" Jeff revealed.  
Matt threw the breakfast tray to the floor, not caring that the food fell off the plate. He grabbed Jeff's plate and put it on the bedside table before he pulled Jeff into his arms and kissed him hungrily. His hands went under the shirt to find Jeff's bare ass. Mmm yes so he wasn't wearing anything under there. Jeff moaned and squirmed against him on his lap, kissing him back with equal fervour. "Matty you ruined the breakfast" He moaned, trying to protest while Matt's kisses began to roam up and down Jeff's neck. "The only thing I'm hungry for is you Jeff" Matt growled. Jeff moaned and reached down to take Matt's cock in his hand, his hand sliding up and down it for a moment before he placed it at his entrance. "I'm still a bit loose from last night so it's okay" Jeff reassured Matt when Matt protested. "Okay then baby sit on my cock" he demanded.  
Jeff slowly impaled himself on Matt's long hard cock, feeling deliciously full as he sank down to the hilt. "Ahhh fuck Jeff so tight" Matt moaned. Jeff leaned down and grabbed the bottle of tomato sauce (ketchup) from the floor before squirting some over Matt's chest and then proceeding to lick it off as he slid himself up and down on Matt's cock. "Mmm you taste so good Matty" Jeff declared as he swirled his tongue over Matt's saucy nipples.  
"God that feels so good baby" Matt swore, pulling Jeff down onto his cock harder. Soon Jeff forgot all about the sauce and just concentrated on riding Matt to oblivion. Their cries of passion filled the room as Jeff slammed himself down on Matt one more time so hard it sent them both over the edge. Matt's chest was soon coated in sperm as well as sauce and as Jeff slipped off him and fell onto the bed Matt looked down at himself with a grimace. "I need a shower"  
"That's the understatement of the century" Jeff said with a grin.  
Matt threw his pillow at Jeff as he got up, dodging the plates on the floor. "Last one in the shower's a rotten egg!" Jeff called out as he rushed for the bathroom. Matt chased after him laughing.

* * *

Adam threw his bag on the floor of the locker room. 2 days and Matt hadn't even called. He probably had forgotten he even existed. But it was nothing more than he deserved. How many people's lives had he fucked up because of his selfishness? He deserved Vickie cheating on him and he deserved losing any chance at a relationship with Matt. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.  
Vickie had put him in some 2 on 1 match tonight against The Big Show and The Undertaker to get back at him for dumping her - both of whom hated his guts so were sure to get in some cheap shots while they were in the ring. Great. Just great. Life was fucking peachy.  
He got dressed and headed out to take his beating like a man, coming back a little worse for wear. It went pretty much as he'd predicted. Big Show especially getting some good elbow jabs in. Didn't he realise HE had broken up with Vickie not the other way around? He wasn't interested in that fat harpy any longer. No need for Show to be jealous. God, He was going to have some bruises come tomorrow!  
He headed wearily for the locker room when someone called his name. "Mr Copeland if you have 5 minutes we'd just like to run by some new merchandise ideas with you" Some random staff member said. He didn't bother to remember their names. "Alright fine" Adam agreed although he was longing for a shower. 5 minutes turned into half an hour and so Adam was desperate to get out of his sweaty ring gear by then. He jogged back to the locker room and found it deserted. Great he hoped he didn't end up being the last to leave again. Once he nearly got locked out. But there were still plenty of stage people milling about dismantling everything so he estimated he had a good hour to work with. Plenty of time for a hot shower before he left for the hotel.

He threw his sweaty clothes on the ground, he'd pick them up later, and headed for the showers with a towel slung over his shoulder. As he stepped under the hot spray he sighed with relief. "Fuck yeah" he whispered in the empty soon as he felt his aches and pains ease under the warm water.  
After washing his hair and soaping his body clean he closed his eyes and lingered under the water, not in any hurry to get out. Having started to doze slightly he didn't hear the footsteps echoing around the shower room and so got the shock of his life when he heard someone speak behind him.  
"Nice ass Copeland. Word in the locker room is Matt Hardy's been hitting it but I don't see him around anywhere. You must be lonely" Dave Bautista said as his eyes roamed Adam's naked body. Adam jumped and turned around to glare at Dave. "Actually I was enjoying the solitude until you barged in. Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" Adam snickered as he watched Dave lick his lips as he looked at him.  
"I'd rather have the real thing" Dave said, removing his shirt. Adam realised he thought he was going to get under the shower with him and laughed "What do you think you're doing? You find out I'm Bi so you immediately assume since my boyfriend isn't around that I'm fair game? Think again"  
"I did, and I'm still coming to the same conclusion - Hardy isn't around to defend his claim and I've been dying for a piece of that ass of yours for years"  
"What makes you think you're going to get it?" Adam asked, cocking his head. He was intrigued by Dave's tenacity.  
"This" Dave said as he pulled down his pants and boxers in one go until he was standing naked before Adam with a huge hardon.  
"Holy Shit Dave" Adam panted, turned on by the sight of Dave's massive erection. He had to be a good 11 or 12 inches. He was huge.  
"Like what you see"  
"Fuck yes" Adam admitted. Oh wait a minute - what about Matt? "Uhh but I can't make use of it. Sorry but you're right about Matt. We're together... I couldn't"  
"Bullshit Adam you're the biggest slut I know. We're alone. Nobody's gonna find out" Dave pointed out trying to sway Adam.  
As Adam hesitated Dave got under the spray and slid his arms around Adam and down to Adam's cock, only a few strokes and Adam was hard and panting against him. "Dammit Dave I'm trying to turn over a new leaf here this time and be faithful"  
"Oh you'll be faithful to me baby. I've got something most guys don't have and you're gonna learn to crave it" Dave whispered in Adam's ear as he continued to stroke Adam. He rubbed his erection against Adam's ass, teasing him with the tantalising thought of taking it up his ass.  
"Alright but this is... this is just a one time thing Dave. I mean it" Adam caved, he wanted that huge dick inside him. God it was going to hurt like hell but feel so good. Dammit he just had to have it. Dave smiled that beaming smile he always gave the crowds in the ring and Adam shuddered. "Oh no baby. I'm claiming you. You're gonna be my bitch now. Hardy's gonna find out you snooze you lose" He bent Adam over and let the water from the shower cascade over his dick as he stretched Adam's asshole with his fingers. "You might have a bigger dick than Matt, but I bet you don't know how to use it quite like he does" Adam taunted as he felt Dave line up his cock to enter him and braced himself against the shower wall.  
Dave just laughed and plunged inside him, slamming into him with the force of a Mach truck. "Ohhh shiiiiiiit!" Adam cursed. Biting his lip so hard blood filled his mouth. Dave's hands held Adam's hips steady as he slid out all the way and then rammed all the way in again. "fuck fuck fuck" Adam sobbed as he was taken. It was so good and yet hurt like hell too. He wasn't sure if he was in agony or ecstasy but wherever he was it was heaven. "You like that bitch?" Dave growled as he pounded Adam remorselessly. Adam's reply was a wordless moan. "Mmm god I knew you'd be tight.... Knew it was gonna feel so good" Dave gritted his teeth, fighting back the need to get this over quickly. He wanted to draw it out. He started slowing his pace and then speeding back up, making it so Adam would never know what was coming next until he couldn't take it any longer. "Oh god David fucking finish this already!" Adam growled. He needed to come so bad.  
Dave pushed Adam against the shower wall and started jackhammering into him harder and harder. Adam was whimpering and moaning uncontrollably but loving every second of it. Finally he felt his peak approaching and he braced himself knowing he was going to come hard. Dave slammed into him one more time hitting his prostate dead on and they came simultaneously. "Fuckkkk! Oh Fuck!!!" Adam sobbed as he felt himself almost passing out from the intensity. He felt Dave filling him up with cum and that dragged his orgasm out until he slumped against the wall, Dave holding him up.  
"Got any more doubts about my abilities?" Dave whispered in his ear.  
Adam moaned and shook his head. Dave turned off the shower and picked Adam up into his arms, carrying him back into the locker room where he dried Adam off with amusement. The poor guy was in a daze. Dave bet if he held 2 fingers up and asked him how many Adam wouldn't have a clue.  
"That thing should be classed as a lethal weapon and banned" Adam muttered as Dave dressed him. Dave laughed "But then that would spoil all the fun we could have" Adam pushed Dave away so he could dress himself and Dave shrugged and busied himself putting his own clothes back on. When Adam went to grab his bag and leave Dave grabbed him had pulled him back to sit on a bench. "Oh no you're not going anywhere just yet"  
"Dave..." Adam began.  
"Shhhh" Dave replied. He leaned over Adam to kiss him, enjoying the feel of their mouths pressed together. His tongue flicked out to tease the rated R superstar and he felt Adam respond, Adam's arms coming around Dave to demand more. He deepened the kiss and pulled him up off the chair and into his arms so he could feel Adam pressed against him. "Mmm I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Dave said as he looked into Adam's eyes.  
"Can I go now?" Adam asked with a brow raised.  
"You can go to my hotel room where you'll be staying from now on yes" Dave answered.  
"Dave - you don't seem to be understanding so let me put this in simple English for you. 1 time thing. Over now. See ya" Edge said with a wave as he went to walk out but was again dragged back by Dave. Dave put Adam's hand over his pants where his hard dick was threatening to break through and said "One time isn't going to make this go away. Neither is two times. You see I've had a permanent hard-on since I met you and I've waited years for the opportunity to be with you. I didn't think you were gay you see. Not until I saw you parading around with Hardy a while back. Was he your first baby? Did he take that sweet cherry I would have given anything to take?" Dave asked, his hand moving down from Adam's chest to rub over Adam's crotch. Adam moaned "Yeah he took it - and how" Adam shuddered at the memory and hoped it made Dave jealous as all hell.  
"Don't tease me Adam. Now go wait out by my car. I'll drive us back to the hotel" Dave ordered, pressing a kiss to Adam's neck before he finally released him. "And what if I don't?" Adam asked.  
Dave's eyes flared with lust as Adam continued to challenge him. "Try it and find out" Dave suggested.  
Adam sized Dave up, decided he would much rather be on his good side and shrugged. "Alright I'll see you at the car. Don't take long I'm about ready to fall asleep on my feet" Dave packed his bag and sat down with shaking hands. He couldn't believe he'd just done it! He'd had a secret crush on Adam for so long but thought he'd never get the chance to act on it since Adam wasn't gay. But then when he's seen Adam and Matt holding hands and kissing a few weeks back he had almost died with shock at the sight. And then his heart had filled with hope that maybe, just maybe he'd get the chance to show Adam how he felt. He knew Adam was a flirt and a cheater. But that didn't bother him, because Dave knew that all Adam needed was a strong hand to keep him in line. Those other people were too weak to hold onto Adam but Dave knew he could win Adam's heart and loyalty. When Matt went out injured Dave knew it was his opportunity to try and get Adam alone. Matt was just a new relationship, surely his feelings for Matt would be too new to not be seduced away from him. And so far so good. He was going to hate hurting Matt if Matt really cared about Adam, but he was prepared to fight for Adam too and just hoped it didn't come to that. Dave finally back in control got up and grabbed his bag and headed out to the car, hoping Adam would be waiting as he'd said he would be.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi Guys! I'm back with another chapter for you all. Just want to send a big shout out to all my regular reviewers I love all your messages. ****JoMoFan_spot - Thanks so much for your kind words glad you're still enjoying the story even though it didn't go the way you originally wanted.**_

_**For those that want to know who I was originally going to team Adam with well for some reason I first decided on Cena, but yeah I think Batista was a better choice.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk.**_

_**

* * *

**_Adam had done as Dave had asked, but wondered what the hell he was doing as he stood by the car. He knew he'd burned his bridges with Matt now, even if Matt _did_ want to date him after he'd cheated on him he knew he wasn't worthy and wouldn't allow it to happen. So he was back to being alone - or he would be after he ditched Dave at the hotel. Sure, he'd take the lift back since the other option was a taxi, but he'd been serious when he'd said it was a one time thing... or at least he wanted to be serious. Dear god he couldn't stand here lying to himself any longer he was already craving another pounding by the Animal. Jesus Christ how in the world did Dave fit that monster into those little wrestling tights? He didn't want to know. How was he going to ignore Batista from now on when he knew the present waiting under that wrapping paper? Damn, he shifted restlessly against the car, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Dave walked up finally and unlocked the doors so Adam could throw his bag into the back and jump in the passenger front seat. Dave got in and sat there looking at Adam until he rolled his eyes and turned to face Dave. "What? Can we go now? I'm kind of exhausted here. Partly because of you I might add"  
"You waited by the car like I asked. That's good baby. I'm pleased" Dave said before he leaned over and kissed him.  
Adam tried not to respond but Dave tasted so good that he groaned and grabbed the back of Dave's head to pull him closer. Dave, his point made, finally broke the kiss and started the car. "When you do what I ask you'll be rewarded" He said as he drove.  
"The only thing I'm going to do is get out of this car and go to my hotel room and sleep. I told you this was a one time thing Dave" Adam objected with frustration.  
"You'll go to my room where you'll sleep in my bed. End of discussion" Dave said stonily. "You can't tell me what to do. You think just because you've got Mr Big in your pants you can order me around?" Adam shouted.  
"It's got nothing to do with my dick. I told you before I fucked you Adam that I was CLAIMING you. You belong to me now. End of discussion"  
"No it's not the 'end of the discussion'. I didn't agree to anything but a quickie in the shower. You want more? Too bad - so sad" Adam said, crossing his arms in anger. By now they had reached the parking lot of the hotel and Dave killed the engine as he parked.  
"You've made me angry Adam. You've lost your reward and if you continue to defy me you'll find out just why you shouldn't"  
Adam smirked, jumping out of the car and grabbing is bag before Dave was even out of his side of the car. He ran to the elevator and cursed when it didn't open straight away. Seeing Dave coming up behind him he bolted for the stairwell and started running as fast as he could, but before he could open the door that led into the lobby he was slammed against the wall of the stairwell as Dave finally caught up to him.  
"Oh baby I really wish you'd been a good boy. I had something real nice planned. Dave whispered in Adam's ear as Adam fought to get away. "Dammit Dave I'm not interested in being your little slave or whatever it is you want me to be. Get the fuck off of me!" Adam snapped.  
Dave nipped the back of Adam's neck and inhaled his scent. "You've been bad and need to be punished now" He said as one hand held Adam to him tightly and the other slowly slid down to the waistband of his pants. Adam tensed and then shuddered when the hand slid inside his pants and gripped his soft cock and started pulling it hard. "Ahh!" He moaned, feeling turned on by the action despite his wishes to the contrary and he started to grow in Dave's hand. He could feel Dave's lips in a smile pressing against the back of his neck and knew that Dave thought he was in control. He decided two could play at this game and he wasn't going to let Dave win. He moaned loudly and rubbed his ass against Dave's crotch, feeling the hardness of Dave's massive erection through the tight confines of is jeans. "That must hurt Davey boy. I bet you want to take him out to play" Adam crooned suggestively as Dave continued to jerk him off. "Oh it hurts. Hurts so good because I know soon enough it's gonna be up your ass. I can wait until then" Dave replied and started stroking Adam harder. Adam shut up, Dave's words turning him on too much. "How exactly... Is getting me off.... a punishment.. oh god!" Adam panted as Dave stroked him faster and started planting kisses along his neck.  
"You'll see" Dave chuckled. He heard Adam whimper and knew he was about to cum and pulled his hand out of Adam's pants just as Adam was about to blow his load. "Wha... no!... you can't just... oh god please don't stop!" Adam panted as Dave walked up the remaining stairs and headed into the lobby. "My room number is 208" Dave said before closing the door behind him.  
Adam slammed his fist against the wall. Dammit he needed to finish, his dick was throbbing painfully with the need for completion and yet the idea of finishing the job in the stairwell alone seemed distasteful.  
He took a moment to calm down, adjusted his pants to hide his erection as much as possible and then headed for the elevators in the lobby, heading for room 208 and the mysteries that awaited within.

* * *

Dave didn't say anything when he opened the door, just smiled and looked down at Adam's crotch in amusement as if he'd known Adam wouldn't finish himself off.  
Adam glared at him and threw his bag in a corner. "Well? Are you going to finish me off or do I have to stand around with this hard-on all night?" Adam asked. "You've got two hands" Dave said, and then stretched and got into bed, having already undressed.  
Adam stood there sputtering and then marched into the bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for bed. He made as much noise as possible in the hopes of pissing Dave off, but only amused him. He lay there with his hands behind his head grinning as he listened to Adam carrying on. Finally Adam re-emerged and he quickly undressed, leaving only his underwear on before he slid into bed as far on the other side of the bed away from Dave as he could. "Night Adam" Dave said before he rolled over.  
"Fuck you" Adam retorted.  
For the next 15 minutes Adam tossed and turned but he was still so goddamn horny. He needed to cum so bad, but he refused to finish himself off now that Dave had told him to. Finally Dave decided Adam had been punished long enough and rolled over. "Have you learnt your lesson baby?" He asked as his hands slid around Adam from behind.  
"Don't piss you off? Yeah I got that one" Adam grumbled.  
"Are you going to be good from now on?"  
"I'm going to do whatever I goddam like from now on!" Adam yelled.  
Dave released Adam and went to turn over again but Adam yelled "No! I uh... okay! Fuck! I'll be good. I'll be really good just please get me off" Adam begged.  
Dave pushed Adam onto his back and then slid off Adam's underwear. Adam groaned as Dave took his dick into his mouth and with just a few hard sucks Adam came down his throat, sighing with relief. Dave laughed and then slid his arms around Adam again, spooning him from behind. "Night Baby" Dave said in Adam's ear. "Mmm goodnight" Adam replied more cheerfully now that he'd gotten what he wanted.

* * *

When Adam woke up wrapped in Dave's arms for a moment he didn't know whose arms they were or where he was. Then the events of the night before came rushing back to him and he groaned. He really was a slutty whore. All it had taken was one look at Dave naked and he'd been ready to go. He brushed away tears. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. Why did he keep doing this to people? Was he really so selfish that he couldn't think of anything but himself? He eased himself out of Dave's arms and went to have a shower. He stood under the spray for a long time. He'd never felt so low, never hated himself so much as right now. Matt had been great friend and he was so happy to finally call Matt a friend once again now Matt had forgiven him for sleeping with Amy. And then they had become lovers and it had been great, even though he knew he was on borrowed time. Eventually Jeff was going to wake up and smell the coffee and realise his brother was in love with him and then bye bye Adam. And now he'd just gone and fucked things up himself anyway. And for what? Dave Bautista's dick? Feeling on the verge of balling his eyes out he got out of the shower and threw on some clothes and left the room. He needed some air.

Dave woke as he was leaving the room and had seen the look on Adam's face. He was obviously upset about something. But what? He rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up in the bed. Maybe he'd been a little too dominant and possessive last night, he'd try and tone it down a little. But he knew in his heart if he didn't set boundaries with Adam he'd lose him just like everyone else did, and he had no intention of letting that happen. He would win Adam's heart somehow, and in the mean time keep him bound to his side with hot sweaty sex - not a hardship on his part, he thought with a smile. It seemed to have worked so far.  
At least he thought it had. He got up and headed for the shower, planning to go searching for Adam.

He found him downstairs in the breakfast bar with a hot coffee before him, his hands over his face and his hair falling forward to cover his face from view. Dave sat down across from him and said "wanna talk about it?" softly.  
"No, no I don't. Especially not with you. You.. you master seducer!" Adam replied, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt.  
Dave went to take Adam's hand but he slapped Dave away. "I didn't do anything last night that you didn't want me to do. Not really. And since you consider yourself the ultimate opportunist surely you can see things from my point of view. I wanted you. I've wanted you for a long long time and I saw the opportunity to have you, so I took it. Is that so bad?"  
"It is when I'm already dating someone"  
"If you really wanted to be with Matt then you would have turned me down" Dave insisted.  
"I wish I could believe that.... but I don't think it's true. I'm.... weak" Adam said, blinking back tears again. "So that's what this is about. You think you're a slut who's gonna give it up to anyone?" Dave laughed.  
"It's not funny!" Adam hissed.  
"Yes it is. Do you seriously think if Snitsky came on to you last night that you'd have given it up to him?" Dave suggested.  
Adamn shuddered "No, but that's not saying much. If it wasn't you it could have been someone else decent looking and I probably would have given it up to them too so that shoots that argument down" Adam argued.  
"Alright let's put it this way - Do you love Matt?" Dave asked.  
Adam searched his soul and couldn't find an answer. He cared about him, but love? "I don't know. So I guess that's a no" He shrugged.  
"Then don't be so hard on yourself. If you loved him, truly loved him then I'm sure you would have just told me to fuck off"  
"I was too busy drooling over the size of your dick Dave" Adam said sarcastically.  
Dave grinned "As impressive as I am I'm sure you still would have told me off if you were in love"  
"You say that to a man who's been married twice and divorced twice because I can't keep it in my fucking pants! And I married both of them because I loved them!" Adam said with growing frustration.  
"No you didn't" Dave said, shaking his head.  
"Oh really? Enlighten me as to how you come to that conclusion" Adam said, cocking his head.  
Dave couldn't help leaning over to steal a quick kiss. Adam looked too cute when he was angry.  
"Because you cheated. They weren't right for you Adam"  
"And you are?" Dave didn't answer, just smiled. "I'll be right back just going to grab a coffee"  
Adam banged his forehead against the table with frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Howdy Ho Fan-arino's! Another chapter for you all. Still having writer's block on all my other stories although I DO have plans on making the "one night in heaven" story more than a one-shot at some point for those that were wondering.**_

_**Anyway as always thank you for all the lovely reviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Since he didn't have anything better to do Adam went with Dave to the gym and then went and had lunch with him in some small cafe somewhere. All the while Dave was a gentleman, opening doors for him and all that stuff. He was quiet and curteous, very different to the night before and it threw Adam off. He wanted to yell at Dave just to unleash some frustration, but this mellow version of the person they called The Animal was making him uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because he liked it and he didn't want to like it.  
Suddenly wondering what the hell he was doing hanging out with Dave, who was the source of his current relationship problems, he went to excuse himself from the table at the cafe before they had even ordered. Dave grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Stay." He said simply. Coming from Dave he wasn't sure if it was a command or a request, but the look in Dave's eyes made him think it was more of a command and he felt himself getting hard as the dominant Dave came back. He stayed seated and Dave smiled with satisfaction. Adam was learning to do as he was told. Good. He pulled Adam to him and kissed him quickly but passionately and then sat back in his seat and Adam raised his brow. "What was that for"  
"You did what I asked you to do so I rewarded you" Dave said as he raised his glass of water to his lips. Adam watched Dave's throat working as he swallowed the water and got harder thinking of Dave swallowing his cum. He shifted in his seat and Dave smiled a secret smile. The meal was relatively uneventful but by the end of it Adam was so desperate for Dave that he was practically panting for breath. Dave threw some money on the table and got up, snickering when Adam didn't. "I uh... Just give me a minute" Adam blushed. He couldn't walk out without everyone seeing his massive erection. "Snistsky naked... big show naked screwing naked Vickie.... there it goes" Adam whispered to himself and then stood up, letting Dave lead him out with his hand on his back. And just that quickly he was hard again from that one simple touch and Adam hurried out of the restaurant with embarrassment before anyone could see.

"What's the hurry?" Dave asked, faking ignorance.  
"Uhh... I'm just tired and looking forward to getting back to the hotel to.. rest" Adam replied. When Dave pushed him against the car instead of unlocking the door Adam moaned. "Liar. Look at you. You're so horny you're sweating" Dave laughed. "Shut up. It's your fault" Adam complained.  
"What did I do?"  
"Well you were born for starters" Adam replied.  
Dave chuckled and took Adam's face in his hands. "Lucky for you hmmm?" Dave whispered against Adam's lips before he stole a kiss that had Adam's head reeling and his hands went to Dave's shirt, clinging to him as Dave plundered his mouth. He groaned as Dave went to break away and pulled him back. One kiss wasn't enough. But Dave broke away saying "Patience. Wait until we get back to the hotel" and unlocked the door.

* * *

Adam managed to remain cool, calm and collected until Dave closed the door of their hotel room behind them and then he turned to Dave, grabbed his shirt and said "Fuck me already."  
Dave's eyes flared with lust "Get undressed and get on the bed"  
Adam did as he asked. He'd never been so horny in his life apart from last night when Dave had left him in the stairwell.  
Dave just stood there watching him. "Well? Are you going to join me or what?" Adam asked impatiently. "Pleasure yourself while you wait. I want to watch" Dave ordered.  
"What? No!" Adam replied.  
"Do it"  
"Fine!" Adam lay back against the pillows and started to run a hand up and down his cock, watching Dave as he started removing his clothes too damn slowly for his liking. "That's it baby. Faster now" Dave said, his eyes never leaving Adam's cock.  
Adam complied and moaned as it started to feel really good.  
Dave finally got on the bed and Adam whimpered with relief. "Please I need it so bad!" Adam moaned.  
"Then you'll get it" Dave vowed "When I'm ready. And right now I feel like taking my time with you" He flipped Adam over onto his stomach and his lips started a path down Adam's spine making Adam shiver when Dave got to the little dimples above Adam's ass he tongued them and Adam moaned loudly. Hmm a hot spot, Dave thought to himself and grazed them with his teeth. "Oh shit!" Adam panted. It felt so good. Dave continued his path, his hands running over the cheeks of Adam's ass before parting them so Adam's asshole was revealed. When Dave's tongue flicked over the rosebud Adam almost came. He sobbed with pleasure and Dave realised he wasn't going to be able to take any more teasing and quickly moved to grab some lube and prepare himself to fuck Adam. Adam was whimpering and begging for relief and Dave whispered "Shhh here I come baby. I'll give you what you need" As he rolled Adam over again to his back and then lifted Adam's legs up over his hips where Adam could wrap them around him. He sank into Adam and Adam sighed with relief and then cried out when Dave's first thrust reminded him of just how huge Dave was. He wasn't even halfway full of Dave's cock yet and it was already almost too much. Dave pushed in, inch by inch until finally he was in to the hilt and Adam was writhing beneath him like a slut. "Oh god... oh god" Adam cried, he bit his lip from the exquisite feel of being stuffed so full of cock. "Are you ready Adam cause this is gonna be a rough ride" Dave growled in his ear. "Yes! Yes!" Adam replied and then screamed when Dave started slamming into him. Adam's hands clung to the sheets and he tossed his head around as he was thoroughly brutally fucked and loved every minute of it. Dave groaned. He wanted to make this last but Adam was carrying on like he was getting the fuck of his life, the cries he made were quickly taking Dave over the edge. He bit Adam hard on the shoulder and his hands went to Adam's ass to lift him higher and deeper onto his cock, changing the angle and making Adam bellow as he hit his prostate and he came, "Oh fuck!" Dave groaned as his climax hit him before he was ready for it. Adam was just too fucking hot. he grabbed handfuls of Adam's hair, pulling it tightly as he roared his release and flooded Adam's ass. "Mmmmm" Adam sighed with bliss. Dear god he'd needed that.  
"Who do you belong to Adam?" Dave growled possessively in Adam's ear as his hands continued to push Adam's ass onto his still semi hard cock. "Oh! Mmm! You!" Adam cried out beneath him.  
"Don't forget it." Dave growled, finally pulling out.  
Adam rubbed the bite mark on his shoulder. "How could I forget? You just marked me like a fucking dog"  
"They don't call me The Animal for nothing baby" Dave pointed out and then he lay back against the pillows and pulled the sated blonde into his arms. Adam, too tired to move lay there feeling Dave's arms around him, his hands running soothing patterns over his back and sighed with bliss. He had to admit nobody else made him feel quite so... satisfied.  
And hell, he'd already done the deed, already ruined his relationship with Matt he might as well stick with Dave for now and see where things went. But then Matt still hadn't called him - not a good sign. So maybe he wasn't the only one getting some on the side.  


* * *

  
2 days later Adam woke up wrapped in Dave's arms again, this time his head had been on Dave's chest using it like a pillow. He lay there savouring the moment. He was coming to like being with Dave too much. It seemed all Dave had to do was smile at him or tell him to do something and he was hard and ready for action. He was pretty much walking around with a permanent hard-on and it was getting embarrassing. He admitted Dave pretty much had him following him around like a loyal puppy and it had only taken a week. He sometimes played up and didn't do what Dave wanted and was punished for it - and even though his punishment wasn't anything awful he was quickly coming to enjoy the rewards of pleasing Dave. He sighed and nuzzled against Dave's neck, inhaling his scent as he snuggled against him. He felt slightly vulnerable in this new relationship in that he didn't know if this was just a bit of fun for Dave and that he'd be tossed aside when Dave got tired of him, or if this was something permanent. He was too scared to ask in case it ruined things.  
"What are you thinking?" He heard Dave rasp with his husky morning voice as he shifted and gathered Adam to him more tightly.  
"Nothing just lying here" Adam lied.  
"Mmmm. No you're not" Dave replied.  
"It doesn't matter" Adam tried to brush it off and then change the conversation "I'm gonna grab a shower" and went to get up but Dave kept his arms around Adam tightly. "Don't try and run off. You're worried about something. And it does matter. It matters to me. I want you to be happy. So what's wrong?" Dave asked.  
Adam looked into Dave's eyes and Dave saw the vulnerability there. "Where is.. Where is this going?" Adam asked.  
"You mean us?"  
Adam nodded.  
Dave whispered "Aww baby" and his hand went to Adam's face to pull him down for a tender kiss. "Don't you know by now what you mean to me? I told you I've wanted you for a long time. And now I've got you I don't plan on letting you go. Ever. I love you Adam" Dave said honestly, not afraid of revealing his feelings. He knew it would be too soon for Adam to feel the same, but he didn't want Adam to doubt how he felt either.  
"You do?" Adam asked with surprise. "I do" Dave confirmed.  
"I don't.. I don't really know how I feel yet. But I like this, you and me together I mean... I.." "It's okay I don't expect you to fall for me in a week Adam. It's too soon. But I don't want you to think that I'm just using you either" Dave interrupted and then laughed.  
Adam feeling too confused about it all buried his head back in Dave's shoulder and Dave kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back soothingly. Today Matt and Jeff would be back and Dave guessed that was weighing heavily on Adam's mind. They'd face Matt together. Dave would take the blame for Adam cheating since he had practically seduced him anyway.

* * *

"Jeff we've got to get to the arena. We don't have time to stop" Matt groaned as Jeff stroked his hard cock through his pants while he drove. He brushed the younger Hardy's hand away.  
"There's always time to stop Matty. We'll just say we blew a tire or something"Jeff said in the hopes of swaying his brother "More like we blew a load" Matt muttered under his breath then said more loudly. "You know Vince doesn't take those kinds of excuses. Look - I promise I'll make it up to you back at the hotel. Besides, I have to break the news to Adam" Jeff pouted and then turned to look out of the window with defeat. Matt grinned at Jeff's expression. He looked so cute. He shifted in the chair again as his cock pressed uncomfortably against his pants. He'd had so much sex the last week you would think that he wouldn't be able to get it up, but one look at Jeff and he wanted him. Again and again. He guessed he was making up for lost time but it was sure going to make wrestling against him difficult without letting the crowd know what was going on. They'd agreed to keep their relationship a secret to the public (that was a given), but were not going to bother to deny it if they were asked by their friends or fellow wrestlers. They weren't going to go out of the way to hide their feelings. But it wasn't anybody's business if they were together. And as for their father - well the less he knew the better. There was only one person that needed to know about them - and that was Adam. Matt dreaded telling Adam, but knew he would understand since he knew about Matt's feelings for Jeff in the first place.  
Jeff turned to see the concerned look on Matt's face and kissed his cheek "It'll be okay Matty don't worry"  
Matt turned and gave Jeff a quick smile.  
"I know. Besides, for all I know Adam's probably cheated on me by now knowing him" Matt replied dryly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi all!**_

_**Another chapter for you. I was actually going to end things in this chapter but since most want to see more I decided to extend the story a bit so there's a few more chapters to come I think.....**_

_**JoMoFan_Spot thanks so much for the lovely comments glad you're enjoying things. You ever want to request a story feel free and I'll write it for ya ;) Although I may have another Dave/Adam pairing planned. Not revealing too much there yet :P  
**_

* * *

When Matt got close to the city he called Adam to say they needed to talk and could they meet in the locker room early before the show. Adam agreed and Matt was intrigued when Adam said he had something to tell him.

Jeff and Matt got to the locker room first and Matt paced nervously. It wasn't in his nature to cheat and so he felt terrible that he had, and hoped Adam would understand since he knew of Matt's feelings for Jeff. "Matty sit down and stop worrying - you said Adam knew you loved me so it's not exactly going to be a surprise"  
"I know I just feel terrible. All those years I hated him for cheating with Amy and here I am doing the same thing. A bit hypocritical" Matt sighed.  
"Well you said yourself you were kind of half way broken up anyway" Jeff pointed out.  
"True" Matt replied.  
"So stop worrying" Jeff said again, stealing a quick kiss. Matt went to break away - now wasn't the time for making out with Adam sure to arrive any minute but he groaned and kissed him back, tilting Jeff's head so he had better access to his mouth, his tongue plunging in to taste Jeff. Jeff whimpered beneath him making him go crazy....

* * *

Dave held Adam's hand as they walked to the locker room. Adam had his head down in shame as they walked along knowing Matt was going to hate him. "Stop worrying Adam I'm sure Matt's going to understand" "Oh really? How so Dave? I couldn't even be faithful for one week while he was away!" Adam pointed out.  
"It was my fault and if he has a problem I'll tell him that"  
"It wasn't your fault! I'm the one who had a boyfriend" Adam sighed.  
They stopped arguing as they reached the locker room and walked in to find Matt and Jeff making out. They stood there in shock and Matt saw them out of the corner of his eye and broke away from Jeff to gasp at the sight of Adam holding Dave's hand.  
Matt and Adam smiled at each other with relief realising that each had moved on and was happy.  
"Uh.. I guess you finally told Jeff how you felt" Adam said with a blush, dropping Dave's hand.  
"Actually Jeff told me how he felt. Seems he was in love with me all this time and I never realised" Matt explained.  
"So you and Dave ha? How in the hell did that happen?" Jeff asked.  
"I'll spare you the details. Let's just say it just sort of happened. I'm sorry Matt" Adam said, blushing profusely.  
"It's cool. I can't help but be relieved considering my situation"  
"Well I guess all I can do is wish you guys luck" Adam shrugged.  
"Yeah you too" Matt replied. "Dave - I think you better keep a tight leash on this one" he added.  
Dave grinned "No need. He knows who his master is" He said before leaning down to steal a quick kiss from Adam.  
Adam rolled his eyes and said "We'll see about that."  
Dave put a hand over Adam's ass warning him about the spanking he'd receive if he continued down that path and Adam shivered with delight at the thought.  
"Uh we better go. I'm happy for you Matt. Glad things worked out the way you wanted them to"  
"Thanks." Matt replied with a wide smile. He'd never been so relieved to see Adam live up to his reputation.

* * *

Later that evening Adam was told to appear at Vickie's office shortly after a loud screech of anger had been heard echoing around backstage. Dave insisted on going along as they both guessed news of their relationship had reached Vickie. Adam walked in with Dave following close behind and Vickie was standing behind her desk panting with anger. "You man whore! First Matt and now Dave and you say I'M the slut cheating with Paul!" Vickie yelled.  
"What the matter Vickie? Jealous?" Adam asked with a smirk. "You won't be smiling by the end of the night. I've put you in another handicap match. This time it's a lumberjack last man standing match. You Vs the Big Show." Vickie cackled with glee.  
Adam paled but before he could say anything Dave had pushed past him and grabbed Vickie by the throat, picking her up. "You don't want to do that Vickie. In fact now I'm looking at Adam he looks quite unwell. I think he needs the night off what do you think?" Dave growled at her as she tried to escape his grasp.  
"You can't do this! Get your hands off me! I'll press charges"  
"You can't press charges if you're dead" Dave pointed out and squeezed harder.  
She squeaked and said "Alright Adam has the night off!"  
Dave released her. "Good thinking boss. I'll take Adam back to the hotel to rest"  
Vickie just stood there gasping and grabbing at her sore throat. "Bastard!" she hissed but when Dave raised a brow she looked away in fright.  
Adam watched the whole thing, totally turned on by Dave's anger on his behalf and the lengths he would go to to protect him. It turned him on seeing Dave get the upper hand on Vickie like that. He licked his lips as Dave looked his way and stroked a hand lightly over his now tented pants so Dave knew just how much he wanted him. He saw Dave's eyes flare with lust and he said to Vickie without taking his eyes off Adam "I think you should leave. Go powder your nose in the ladies room or something".  
"This is my office you can't just kick me out!" She protested. He picked her up and carried her to the door and then threw her out and locked it.  
Turning back to Adam who had stood up and was walking towards him. They kissed passionately and then Adam stepped back to say "oh baby you got me so hot treating Vickie like that"  
"Well let me put out the fire" Dave replied and led Adam over to the desk. He swept everything off the desk to the floor and then bent Adam over it. Adam moaned wanting Dave more and more with each passing second. He felt Dave undo his pants and then his own and finally felt Dave pushing against him, demanding entry.  
"Oh yess fuck me!" Adam moaned and pushed back against him, feeling the head of Dave's cock sink inside him. He braced himself against the desk and then cried out as Dave slid all the way in. "You like it rough don't you Adam?" Dave asked as he leaned over him and nibbled and sucked on his ear. "Yes! Ugnmmmmm oh so good!" Adam moaned as Dave fucked him hard, his balls slapping against Adam's ass as he pumped in and out of him. Dave reached around to grab Adam's dick and squeezed it hard making Adam whimper and buck against him, pushing him in deeper. "Oh god! Adam!" Dave gasped at the deep penetration. Adam was so god-damn tight. He grunted and groaned as he fought to hold back his release until Adam was with him and when he leaned down and whispered in Adam's ear for him to "Come all over Vickie's desk now!" Adam did so, creaming all over the desk as he sobbed Dave's name.  
Dave bit the back of Adam's neck possessively as he too came, deep inside Adam, filling him with his seed. He closed his eyes with bliss as the feeling. God he would do anything for Adam. Anything at all to have this feeling again and again. He slid out and did up an exhausted Adam's pants and then his own, and then they walked out of the office and past Vickie, both of them grinning mischievously when they heard Vickie scream about the mess they'd left.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi Guys! This is it! The last chapter! Loving all the reviews thanks so much!  
Wish I had time to work on more than one story since I have so many going at the moment but I'll get to the others.**_

_**

* * *

**_Meanwhile back in the locker room it was almost time for Matt to go out in the ring and talk about burning Jeff's house down and here he was sitting there with a major hard-on because a certain brother wouldn't leave him alone. Jeff, sitting in Matt's lap was grinding against him as he kissed up and down Matt's neck. "Jeff we've got 15 minutes! I'm supposed to go out there looking evil how can I do that with a stiffy?" Matt moaned as he rubbed himself against Jeff helplessly.  
Jeff licked around the shell of Matt's right ear and said "15 minutes is plenty of time. Just watch and learn" he purred causing Matt to breathe heavily with anticipation. Jeff slid off Matt and went to unbuckle Matt's pants ."Jeff we can't!" Matt insisted.  
"Shh just let me help ya Matty" Jeff replied, pushing Matt's hands away.  
He unbuttoned Matt's pants and freed Matt's cock, which was already leaking precum. Matt groaned loudly and closed his eyes as Jeff licked the head of his cock and then popped it into his mouth. "Oh yeah... Jeffy!" He sighed. He opened his eyes to check the time and realised there was almost only 9 minutes left. "Shit Jeff 9 minutes"  
Jeff just sucked Matt harder and Matt gave up trying to stop him. He grabbed the back of Jeff's head and forced himself into Jeff's mouth even deeper, watching as his glistening cock slid in and out of Jeff's mouth. Jeff started to hum a tune and Matt gasped and bucked against him. "Fuck so good! Just like that Jeff... just like that" Matt panted. Jeff let his tongue piecing swirl around the underside of Matt's cock as he sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed out. He moaned, loving the taste of Matt. He wanted to draw this out but realised they were running out of time and so he slid Matt out of his mouth and said "Cum for me Matty all the way down my throat" Matt panted for breath and as Jeff sucked him back in he climaxed, cumming in a series of spurts. Jeff moaned around him as he swallowed every drop and then quickly did up Matt's pants. "3 minutes Matty you better run for it" Jeff grinned.  
Matt growled and kissed Jeff hard on the mouth. "I'll get my revenge for that don't you worry" Matt replied before he took off.

* * *

After the show both couples were walking out to the car park to their cars, holding hands and thinking how great it was everything worked out for everyone. Matt watched Adam and Dave walking away and wondered if Dave would be the one to finally tame Adam. An idea came to mind and he yelled out "Hey guys!" causing Adam and Dave to turn around. "Wanna go out for dinner with us tomorrow night? Like a double date thing?" Adam looked at Dave who shrugged "Up to you" he said.  
"Okay Matt sounds good. See you then!" Adam replied with a wave.  
"Matty do we have to?" Jeff asked as Matt waved back at Adam.  
"What? I thought you didn't mind Adam and Dave"  
"That was before Adam was dating you" Jeff replied.  
"Aww baby you're so cute when you're jealous" Matt chuckled.  
Jeff stuck out his tongue and got in the car. "You know you've got nothing to be jealous of. I love you Jeff" Matt re-affirmed as he sat in the driver's seat.  
"I know" Jeff sighed and kissed Matt's cheek then added "Let's head back to the hotel. I'm beat"  
"Not too tired I hope. I've still gotta get some payback" Matt reminded, running a hand over Jeff's thigh suggestively.  
Jeff's eyes lit up. "I suddenly feel wide awake again. Strange that" He replied.  
Matt laughed and started the car.

* * *

The next night they met at the hotel restaurant at 7 and it didn't take long for Matt to work out that Dave was in love with Adam. He was totally attentive to all Adam's needs and couldn't stop sending him loving glances. As for Adam well he'd have to wait and see as the meal progressed.

Adam had something on his mind. It had kept him up all night and he was exhausted. He leaned against Dave, who had his arm around him as they sipped their drinks and waited for their food to arrive. Dave glanced down at him again and their eyes met. Adam wasn't really paying attention to the conversation which was a good thing because as soon as Dave looked at him he lost all train of thought. His heart beat fast in his chest and he looked away. This was happening so fast. Somehow he'd fallen in love with Dave. He didn't even realise it had happened until last night when they'd gone back to the hotel and he'd been lying wrapped in Dave's arms like a big warm blanket after they'd made love and had felt happier than he'd ever felt in his life. It had hit him then like a lightning bolt and he'd been unable to think of anything else ever since.

"Earth to Adam Matt asked you a question baby" Dave said, kissing Adam's forehead.  
"Hmm? Sorry Matt I was thinking"  
He replied when Matt repeated the question but felt like he was on automatic pilot. When the food arrived he ate it robotically but didn't have a clue what it tasted like. What was he going to do about Dave? Dave was amazing. He didn't deserve to be with someone like him. But he didn't want things to end either. "Are you okay baby?" Dave whispered in his ear and he shivered, getting hard under the table.  
"Um yep. Just fine. Little tired that's all" Adam squeaked. Dave looked at Adam with concern before going back to the conversation and his food and Adam breathed a sigh of relief. But then he felt Dave's hand move over his thigh under the table and he almost groaned aloud. Oh god. Nobody else made him so hot so quick. He was scared his dick was going to burst out of his jeans he was so hard.

"Are you okay Adam? You look kind of weird?" Jeff asked between mouthfulls. He'd been watching Adam with curiosity for most of the meal. He was acting so unlike himself. "I'm fine! Why is everybody asking me that!" Adam snapped, slamming his fist down on the table. Everyone at the table turned to look at him and he blushed. "I'm just tired alright. I didn't sleep well last night" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I think we'll skip that dessert Matt. I better take this one up to bed" Dave said with concern as he got up and placed some money on the table. He was dying to find out what was wrong with his baby.  
"Okay well goodnight guys thanks for coming" Matt replied. "Night" Adam said with a half-hearted wave as he followed Dave out of the restaurant.  
"Adam's in love" Matt said, turning to Jeff to grin.  
"Really? I thought he looked sick or something" Jeff mused.  
"Love sick" Matt laughed. Maybe Dave was the one for Adam after all. Matt smiled at the thought.  


* * *

When they got back to their room Dave led Adam over to the couch and made him sit down. "Alright what's going on baby you were like a zombie down there" Dave asked, looking into Adam's eyes with concern.  
Adam looked down at Dave's hand in his and marvelled at how right it felt, and yet how wrong. He didn't want to ruin this! He was so happy - damn him he wanted to be selfish and keep Dave all to himself even though he'd probably end up hurting him. Mine! Was the word repeating over and over in his head.  
"I can't tell you" Adam finally said, looking away, his jaw tense with stubborness.  
"Why not?" Dave asked.  
"I just can't alright! Just drop it! It's nothing!" Adam yelled, standing up to pace the room.  
Dave had had just about enough. "Fine baby we'll do this my way. You're gonna tell me what wrong because none of your problems are just 'nothing' to me. I care Adam and I'm going to show you just how much" He threw off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, his trousers quickly falling to the floor.  
Adam made a run for the bathroom but Dave caught him from behind, lifting him and throwing him on the bed as he struggled to get away. "Dave don't!" Adam begged.  
"Tell me what I want to know and I won't" Dave growled as he started removing Adam's clothes. "I can't!" Adam moaned with regret.  
"Then you'll be punished" Dave responded. Soon he had Adam naked on the bed, thrashing about as he tried to get away. Dave flipped him over so he was on his stomach and quickly lubed himself up and prepared Adam for his entry. He thrust inside and Adam sobbed with bliss. Oh god that felt so good. Dave pushed Adam down onto the bed, and covered him, kissing the back of his neck. "Tell me what's the matter Adam" He whispered softly in Adam's ear.  
"No!" Adam shook his head.  
Dave plunged in to the hilt and bit Adam's shoulder. "Dave! Oh god!" Adam cried. Dave nuzzled Adam's neck and said it again "Tell me what's the matter Adam"  
"No no no!" Adam moaned.  
Dave withdrew and Adam cried out at the loss, begging Dave to fuck him. He felt Dave's hand go over his cock and gasped when he realised Dave was placing a cock ring over him. He went to remove it and Dave slapped his ass hard. "It stays" Dave demanded and Adam moaned longingly. He needed release. He needed Dave to take him hard and fast. "Please!" Adam moaned as Dave just continued to rub himself against Adam's asshole. "Tell me what I want to know" Dave demanded.  
"Please don't make me!" Adam begged.  
Dave growled and slammed back inside Adam causing him to yell "YES!" in ecstacy. "I can do this all night long baby you know that. But you won't be cumming until you tell me what I want to know" Dave purred huskily in Adam's ear as he pounded his ass.  
"Fuck!" Adam yelled with frustration.  
"Mmm so good baby. Always so tight, so responsive" Dave moaned. His hands roamed everywhere but where Adam wanted them the most and Adam knew he was almost at the point where the pleasure would become pain unless he gave Dave what he wanted.  
"I'm not going to tell you!" Adam shouted "There's nothing to tell! Oh god Dave let me cum!" Dave ignored him and continued to take him, although he was just as desperate for release as Adam now, sweat pouring down his brow as he tried to last long enough to get the confession he wanted. He started slowing the pace and Adam beat his fists against the mattress with frustration. He writhed beneath Dave and kept repeating "please.. please...please"  
"No baby!" Dave growled and slapped Adam's ass again.

Finally Adam could take it no more and when Dave slammed into him hard once more he shouted "Okay! Okay! I love you dammit! I love you I love you I love you!" Adam rambled. Dave smiled and removed the ring. Adam came all over Dave's hand an instant later and Dave came with two more thrusts. He pulled Adam into his arms and licked the cum off his hand while Adam watched, moaning at the erotic sight. He placed a quick kiss on Adam's cheek before he got up to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom, returning to cleaned them both before throwing the cloth to the floor and pulling Adam back into his arms.  
"So you love me ha?" Dave asked.  
"Yes" Adam admitted, burying his head in Dave's chest. Dave brought his face back up so he looked Dave in the eyes. "Then marry me"  
Adam shook his head and tears gathered in his eyes. "I can't! Don't you see! I'm going to ruin this somehow and then you'll hate me"  
Dave laughed and said "How are you going to ruin it?" Although he knew what Adam was thinking.  
"I'll cheat on you. I know I will I can't help it!" Dave kissed Adam hungrily. He was so adorable.  
"You think I would let you cheat on me?" Dave smirked.  
"They don't call me the ultimate opportunist for nothing! You turn you back, relax your guard and I'm doomed to let you down" Adam said sadly.  
"Not going to happen baby" Dave insisted. "But you'll work that out for yourself. I love you Adam"  
Adam took Dave's face in his hands "I love you too.  
They kissed tenderly and then Adam lay his head down on Dave's chest to go to sleep.  
Dave lay there with a smile of victory for some time.

* * *

2 weeks later Dave was getting sick of waiting for Adam to realise just how good they had it and set up a little scenario. He trusted Adam completely to do exactly what he expected of him. Dave pretended he had an interview and wouldn't be able to come to Smackdown that Friday night, leaving Adam alone in the locker room to prepare for his match. Adam was feeling kind of lonely without Dave around and sat there moping for a while when Randy walked in. "What are you doing in here all by yourself? Where's your bodyguard?" Randy asked, looking around.  
"Hello to you too. I got here early since Dave's busy tonight. Figured I might as well hang around backstage"  
"All by your lonesome. I bet you're lonely ha? Want some company" Randy asked as he circled Adam, licking his lips.  
Adam rolled his eyes. "Not that type of company" Randy trapped Adam against the wall and rubbed his erection against Adam "You don't know what you're turning down Adam. Maybe you should think about it for a moment" Randy inhaled Adam's cologne and Adam pushed him away. "I know exactly what I'm turning down. Someone that's not my boyfriend" Adam growled and stormed out of the room. As he left he realised with shock that he turned down the offer of sex. That it hadn't appealed to him one bit because it wasn't Dave. It didn't matter that Randy was hot. It wouldn't even matter if Randy had a bigger dick all that mattered was that it wasn't Dave and he hadn't been tempted - because he loved Dave.

Feeling proud of himself he entered the hotel room with a cock swagger after the show. Dave was lying on the bed and raised his brow at Adam's attitude. "What's got you strutting around like a rooster?" Dave asked with a secret smile.  
"I didn't cheat that's what! The opportunity was there but I didn't take it! I didn't want to because it wasn't you!" Adam said as he jumped on the bed and crawled on top of Dave.  
"I told you" Dave pointed out.  
"I didn't believe you. I guess I had to figure it out for myself this is really it" Adam said with a huge smile.  
"Ask me to marry you again" Adam insisted.  
"Marry me again" Dave said and Adam slapped him.  
"Will you Marry me Adam? Better?" Dave laughed.  
"Yes! Yes I'll marry you" Adam covered Dave with kisses.

THE END :)


End file.
